Chapter 8: New Beginnings
by jjbenzix7
Summary: Oftentimes people say that if they had the chance to do life over again, they'd do some things differently. In Chapter 8: New Beginnings, John and Joss are given that chance. They have a chance to begin anew. It will be up to the two of them to determine how this chapter of their life and relationship is rewritten. Everything "new"…is just beginning. Expect the unexpected.
1. Episode 1: A Time to Heal

**Chapter 8: New Beginnings**

**Episode 1: A Time to Heal**

* * *

**Synopsis:**

This chapter explores the complexity of the relationship between John Reese and Joss Carter. From the moment they met, the chapters of what was to develop from the bond between them was already being written. In **Episode 1:****_ A Time to Heal_** - Amid constant nightmares, Joss struggles to forget what happened at the cabin, and with John's help she will. Once inside the bunker, Finch tells her that life as she once knew it, exists no more. The investigation launched against HR and the Police Department has placed her life in great danger, as well as those she love dearly. Finch assures them that the secured bunker is the only suitable refuge to keep Joss safely hidden from those who want to kill her to keep her from testifying.

* * *

**Excerpt: ****_"_**_He loved her deeply. She'd found the only key to his heart and managed to go where no one else would ever be allowed. She __**was **__the final piece of the puzzle in his life."_

* * *

**Episode 1: A Time to Heal**

After they'd picked Joss up from the cabin and secured the premises, Finch was en route to the new location. During the long drive there, John told her everything about Carl Elias and she was livid after learning the danger she'd placed herself in by not knowing his true identity. Joss was even more livid with Finch and John for not telling her what they knew about Elias. Both men received a harsh tongue lashing from her and said nothing in response. They knew that what she'd said to them was much deserved.

By the time they arrived at the bunker-styled cottage, it was almost nine o'clock. After the night they'd had the day was starting out to be beautiful. The sun was shining bright, and even though the cold October weather was brutal as hell, there was a crisp, clean new feeling about the beautiful surroundings of the bunker.

Finch turned the engine of the car off and glanced up into the rearview mirror. He was captivated by the love the two of them had for each other. They were snuggled close together as lovers often do, both asleep. It had indeed been an unnerving long night. He could see remnants of bruises from what had happened to her at the hands of Elias. Finch secretly hoped he'd get what was coming to him, sooner rather than later. The first week of October started with a bang. He could only hope that the second week would start with new beginnings.

Finch understood now just how much Detective Carter meant to John Reese. He could see it in the way John held her close to him, always with a tight grip as if he feared she'd slip away from him. He loved her deeply. She'd found the only key to his heart and managed to go where no one else would ever be allowed. She **_was _**the final piece of the puzzle in his life.

Finch thought of his beloved Grace and how he ached for a chance to hold her in his arms. Unlike John, he was much too afraid to mix their kind of business with that kind of pleasure. He'd hurt Grace enough and wouldn't dream of inflicting anymore pain upon her.

Many lonely nights he'd visited the hidden bunker, entered the underground computer lab and watched the virtual video he'd produced of what life would have been like for him and Grace. Everything seemed so real in the video. The beautiful home, cars, kids, perfect neighbors, even the perfect model of man's best friend. He'd almost allowed the virtually created model of a perfect life, consume the reality of aspiring to achieve the real thing.

Now, he could only revel in silence at the thrill of watching others share the kind of love he'd longed for with Grace. Finch quickly jolted back to reality. It was time for the two sleeping lovebirds to unlock themselves from each other's tight grip. He knew that he had to get Detective Carter inside the bunker for safety reasons.

He basked in silent delight of the fact that no one really knew who he was, and what he really did for a living. Being a billionaire didn't come easy, and there was more to Harold Finch than just being the man who'd invented a Machine that could detect acts of terror. He'd been sworn to secrecy more times than he cared for. No one would ever know that he had extensive ties to many federal and government agencies, here and abroad, oftentimes called upon to provide safe havens for underground informants.

Finch had access to highly classified information that whistleblowers could only dream of getting their hands on, but he'd vowed to take those secrets to his grave. He'd been working for them for over twenty-five years and had top level security clearance and contacts all over the world. Whenever he'd call upon them they would provide whatever he asked for and needed. Recruiting John Reese, known as the best in the world of espionage spy operations, and trained assassin and sniper, he needed John and he was delivered.

Finch knew that what he was about to reveal to the two of them behind the disguised walls of the heavily secured bunker, would give them more reason to question his true identity and what he really did for a living.

The fact that he was going to have to tell Detective Carter that life as she once knew it, exists no more, was not going to be easy to do. She was a woman of ritual habit, and was definitely the kind of woman in total control of her life, both work and personal. But now that she was behind the launch of the biggest IA Agency investigation into the illegalities of dirty cops within HR and the Precinct, her life would never be the same. How she would accept it, would be entirely up to her.

The bunker wasn't much to look at from the outside, but they would soon discover that it was twice the size of the cabin, and even more spacious and beautiful on the inside. There were hidden rooms everywhere, including an underground garage, panic room and a secured computer lab, equipped with minority report styled computer interface, the best computer technology money could buy

The bunker had its own private elevator which led to the underground garage, computer lab and a private meeting room. John made light of the fact that a person could live underground without ever having to come back up for anything, including air.

This was the first time Finch had allowed access inside the bunker to anyone. He knew that if ever accessed, the location would not serve its purpose any longer, which is why he built more than one, and in different locations. Only in the private world of billionaire twice over, Harold Finch, could this be possible.

Once they entered the bunker, John and Joss was in awe of its spectacular design and the fact that it was a very secured place. The unexpectancy of what was said next came as such a shock. Finch informed the two of them that they'd better get use to the surroundings, it was about to become their new living quarters.

Speechless and shocked, to say the least, was what he got in response. Joss and John both fought to find words to say in response. They were not expecting anything like that. Joss being Joss was not one to have her life decided on without her consent.

_"Excuse me, but ah…did I just hear you say, this would be __**our place of residence **__for now?"_ Joss asked, her hands propped on her hips, her eyes roaming from Finch to John.

Finch turned and looked at both of them. He wasn't one for mincing words or making everything sound easy and look pretty.

_"That's right Detective. By now, we can assume that cops throughout the Precinct and HR are well aware of who instigated the investigation. Many of our opponents already know that the relationship between you and John have surpassed the level of friendship. They know that your mother lives in Connecticut. They know that your son attends a Military Academy in Virginia."_

Joss looked so afraid and worried. This could not be happening, but it was, and this was just the beginning of the changes that were about to take place in her life.

_"We've got to warn my mother Finch…John! Please…we need to tell her what's happening…Now!" _

Joss paced back and forth in a frenzy over the thought of her mother's life being in danger. She felt a little more safe about Taylor, knowing that he was at the Academy, but still worried about what they might try to do to him. She questioned Finch for more information fearing that she'd even put John's identity in the spotlight and in danger.

_"Actually, Mr. Reese is not the one I'm most worried about Detective...it's you. I feel partly to blame for what happened between you and Elias. So, think of this as my redemption. I am not demanding that the two of you live here together. It will be entirely up to the two of you to make that decision. But what I am saying to you is this, your life will be in great danger once the investigation starts. I've had your apartment watched over the past three days, and it is, as we speak, still under surveillance. If HR cops can get to you before the investigation and trial gets under way, they __**will**__ kill you. Excuse my bluntness Detective, but it is what it is. I'm not worried about John being able to take care of himself should the need arise, but his close ties to you, Detective, has placed a bigger and brighter spotlight on him as well." _

_"I almost feel as if we've been lectured to Harold. Look…I have no problem with the living arrangement, hell, Joss and I are engaged, and if it means our safety, I'm all for it. We want to know if her mother and son are safe. How can we know that they will not try to use them to get to Joss?" _

_"They can't. Internal Affairs have already stepped in to provide protection for your mother Detective. As for your son, the Academy has been informed to provide protection and security for him as well." _

Joss felt better knowing that her mother and Taylor was safe, but Finch was not done telling her and John everything he needed to tell them. She had almost lost control from what he'd already said, but what came next really pushed the limits of reasoning.

_"Let me get this straight. Life as I once knew it no longer exists, and I can't go back to my apartment, not even to get my personal belongings? Dammit Finch...I have a lifetime of memories in that apartment! You can't tell me that I can never go back there again! No!...I can't accept that!" _

Finch and John looked at each other as Joss walked over to the paneled wall of floor to ceiling windows and stared out at the snow covered ground. He nodded his head for John to go over and talk to her. Finch knew that telling her was not going to be easy, and wished things had happened differently. But with Detective Carter behind the investigation, she'd inadvertently placed her life in danger as well as others close to her.

He had no problem with the reasons behind bringing HR's crooked cops down, but she had to know that this was going to change a lot of things in her life. These cops and Detectives were looking at twenty to thirty years behind bars for crimes they've committed over the years. The trial alone would take years, and even then, some would probably walk and become an even greater threat to her.

John walked up to Joss and placed his arms around her waist. He leaned his head down next to her face, searching for the right words to say.

_"It's beautiful out there isn't it? Feels a little like deja vu." _

She said nothing as silent tears rolled down her face. It was ripping his heart apart knowing that she was grieving over having to make such hard decisions and changes to her life so quickly.

_"Joss…you know how much I love you and Taylor. Both of you mean the world to me. I revel at the thought of you and I living here together for a while, hell, we're just vows away from living together anyway, but I also respect your decision. If this isn't something you want sweetheart, I will understand. But Harold's right, your apartment is no longer a safe place to be. If it's being watched it will be very difficult to get in and out without being spotted and followed. This place is safe and secure Joss. All Harold is trying to do is keep you safe, at least until after the investigation is over. After that, you can decide your next move."_

He slowly turned her body around to face his, and looked into her teary eyes.

_"You know me. You know that I would lay down my life for you if I had to. When you're happy, so am I. When your heart breaks, mine has already crumbled. Trust me, I will find a way to go to your apartment and get the things that you want and cherish. But you can't go back there right now Joss. I wouldn't know how to go on living if something happened to you, and from what I can tell, neither could Harold. And most important of all babe, think of Taylor and what losing you would do to him. That's unacceptable and you know it. You can put a price on that building Joss, but you cannot put a price on your life…never."_

She looked up at John and raised her eyebrow, and glanced over at Finch who was trying to pretend he didn't hear any of the conversation.

_"What…you don't think he cares that much about you Joss? Look, I've gotten to know Harold quite well. He wouldn't have made this kind of move if he didn't care about you. And another thing, he really do blame himself for what happened between you and Elias. Babe, let him help you. It's his way of making things right again."_

Joss reached up and pulled John down closer to her by his coat collar and gently kissed him. She walked over to Finch and stood in front of him, and he sure as hell wasn't expecting what happened next. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. As if that wasn't enough show of gratitude, Joss grabbed Finch and hugged him tight. He seemed unable to respond at first, but soon gave way to hugs and squeezes of his own as she whispered in his ear.

_"Thank you Harold. I mean it. Thank you so much."_

_"Ok then…let's get started with a quick tour shall we. Follow me." _

Finch was not used to showing open affection to anyone, and the sooner he could resume to his usual stoic expression, the better. He was pleased that Detective Carter decided to remain at the bunker with John. Thinking of the distance from the bunker back to the city, John posed a question to him about transportation. Naturally, Finch had that covered too. He suggested they follow him down to the underground garage.

Much of what he was providing for them would become an intricate part of the work that they would soon become engaged in, and would involve Detective Carter being allowed access into more of what him and John actually do, and where and how they get their information. Finch had already cleared it with his contact in IA and other federal government Agencies, to allow Joss to continue working as a Detective, but more or less undercover from within the computer lab of the bunker. This would definitely enhance their ability to get the information they'd need much quicker.

The IA Agency had already made contact with Finch after discovering that the corruption extended beyond the Eighth Precinct and HR departments. If successful, this would be one of the largest takedowns in the history of New York's seedy corruptions, and in the past they'd successfully orchestrated some pretty big takedowns.

Finch was well aware of the three hour distance from the bunker to the city, and the need for good reliable transportation. Indeed a man of means, and always prepared when called upon, he'd already purchased a few top of the line modes of transportation and had them stored in the bunker's garage. Each piece of machinery, the Hummer H3, Cruze Coupe, and S1000 RR HP4 Motorcycle, were all equipped with everything they'd need to communicate with each other quicker, making contact easier when tracking victims and perpetrators.

This would also enable John to get more done in less time, and decrease the number of visits he'd have to make to the Library in between working cases. With John being able to work with Joss, it would take on a whole new meaning. One thing Finch knew as he watched the two of them inspect the vehicles, they'd sure take the lead as a law enforcement couple you wouldn't want to anger or be on the wrong side of.

Each mode of transportation was linked to the computer lab and the Library, giving Finch more time to create secured encrypted ghost identities when needed. And he had a feeling he was going to be called upon frequently to do just that. After the tour, he decided to prepare a gourmet dinner for the three of them. Finch was an excellent cook. His only regret was that he never got the chance to cook for Grace, but tonight, he would find some solace in being able to prepare a delicious dinner for the three of them.

Meanwhile, Joss was in desperate need of clothes and other items. John offered to accompany her to the small town a few miles away from the bunker since he was in need of a few things for himself.

_"Perfect. That'll give me time to prepare dinner, now go…get out of here, but be careful Mr. Reese, there's no guarantee that some of HR men aren't out looking for Detective Carter. Use the tracking device, that's what it's there for."_ Finch said as he walked past them and into the kitchen.

It took about three hours for them to finish shopping. Joss made sure she'd have enough clothes and other items to last until John could access her apartment. Later, the three of them stuffed themselves with broiled salmon, brown rice, sautéed peppers and a nice white Chardonnay wine.

It was almost midnight and Joss was tired as hell. She went upstairs to take a shower before going to bed. With everything push-button controlled, she had a lot to get use to. After the shower she couldn't wait to crawl under the covers and finally get some much needed sleep, but it seemed the shower had rinsed away the sleepy feeling she'd had a few minutes earlier. This was the first time she'd felt safe since being attacked by Elias at the cabin. Although much of the bruising was fading, some parts of her body still ached.

Finch needed to fill John in on the new number that he would be working with Agent Shaw. He knew that the case would tug at John's heart. It involved a large baby smuggling operation with reports of kidnapping and abuse. Finch knew that the easiest way to incur the wrath of John Reese was to mess with young children, the elderly and women. He gave John a crash course on how to effectively use the computers in the lab, which was more scientifically intelligent than the computers back at the Library.

It was almost one in the morning when he left the bunker. John tried to convince him to stay but Finch insisted he had to get back to the city. After he'd left, John shut down everything and set all alarms as Finch had suggested. He walked up the spiraled flight of stairs to the bedroom, pressed the button on the wall, and the doors slid open and closed behind him once he entered the room. He knew that Joss would be sound asleep by now, and tried not to wake her when he entered the bathroom to take a shower.

The warmth of the water relaxed his mind and body. He realized that this would be the first time they'd been alone since the incident at the cabin, John wasn't sure how she'd react with him lying next to her. After he'd taken a shower, he joined her in bed, sliding beneath the soft banded sheets. He wanted to at least kiss her goodnight and hold her in his arms, but feared that the effects of what Elias had done would come into play. Just being near her was satisfying enough for him.

It was around two in the morning and they both were sound asleep. Joss conscious mind was consumed with horrific images of the fight she'd had with Elias. She could see his face appearing and disappearing before her, grinning and laughing. She could hear his voice telling her over and over again, what he was going to do to her. As the images and sounds progressed, she began to squirm and move her head swiftly from side to side. She let out a spine tingling scream and jumped straight up in bed. John jumped up and grabbed her. He could feel her body trembling in fear from the nightmare she'd just been awaken from. He held her in his arms, rocking back and forth, trying to comfort her.

_"Shhh…babe, it's all right…it was just a bad dream. I'm here with you sweetheart…I'm here",_ he said, rocking back and forth, her head buried in his bare chest smothering her stress-laced cries.

Two more bouts of nightmares would consume her thoughts and awaken them from sound sleep. She'd scream and jump up, trembling from the hellish nightmares invading her dreams. On one occasion Joss fought with John, yelling for him to get away from her, thinking that he was Elias. By five o'clock her nightmares had tapered off, and they were finally able to get some sleep.

**Episode 2: Uncertainty **

_John and Joss are given the chance to start over. They have a chance to dismiss a lot of the old in their lives and begin anew. It will be up to the two of them to determine how this chapter of their life and relationship is rewritten. Everything "new"…is just the beginning. Always…expect the unexpected._


	2. Episode 2: Uncertainty

**Chapter 8: New Beginnings**

**Episode 2: Uncertainty**

* * *

**Synopsis:**

Joss feels that everything she worked so hard for is fading fast from her life. And soon she discovers that she is pregnant. Oftentimes people say that if they had the chance to do life over again, they'd do some things differently. In **_Chapter 8:_**_**New Beginnings**_, John and Joss are given that chance. They have a chance to dismiss a lot of the old in their lives and begin anew. It will be up to the two of them to determine how this chapter of their life and relationship is rewritten. Everything _"new"_…is just the beginning. Always…expect the unexpected.

* * *

**Excerpt:** _"John smiled as he thought of her being there with him, knowing that he could protect her, lay down every night with her in his arms, wake up each morning with her in his arms. He remembered what the young kid said to him that morning when they dropped him off to the home for boys. __**"One day, you'll find a home too"**__, he'd said. And now...John felt that he really had found a home." _

* * *

**Episode 2: Uncertainty**

It was almost seven-thirty when John eased out of bed. He looked over at Joss and she was sound asleep. He really didn't want to wake her, especially after what she'd gone through hours earlier. He stared down at her sleeping soundly, wishing he had one more chance to confront Elias face to face. _There would be no need for a trial, because there would be nothing left of his body_, he thought to himself as he eased out of the bed.

John had a busy day ahead of him and was anxious to get started using the computer lab to communicate with Finch before going in. After he'd showered using the bathroom in one of the bedrooms down the hall to keep from waking Joss, he got dressed and went downstairs to start a pot of coffee.

He couldn't help but admire the beauty of the bunker, inside and out. He poured himself a cup of coffee and stood in front of the panel of windows in the living room, sipping the coffee and staring out at the beautiful snow-covered grounds. This place was a little piece of paradise that he could easily grow to love, especially with Joss by his side.

John smiled as he thought of her being there with him, knowing that he could protect her, lay down every night with her in his arms, wake up each morning with her in his arms. He remembered what the young kid said to him that morning when they'd dropped him off to the home for boys. _"One day, you'll find a home too"_, he'd said. And now… John felt that he really had found a home.

Last night before he'd left, Finch presented John with the deeds and keys to the bunker as an early wedding gift. John hoped that one day it would feel like home to Joss too, but for now, he'd give her time to get there in her heart. Once he'd finished his coffee, he prepared a lovely breakfast for her and placed everything on a tray. He walked upstairs to the bedroom, pressed the button, humming and smiling as the door slid open.

When he entered the bedroom, Joss had already gotten out of bed and was in the bathroom. John placed the tray on the small table near the window and walked over to the bathroom to tell her that he'd prepared breakfast for her. He stood silently watching her as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Joss was down on her knees, bent over the toilet and moaning.

Panicked and visibly shaken, he raced over to her not knowing what he should do, which was surreal for John Reese, because he seemed to always have an answer for everything. It only took a moment like this to remind him that he was human and not some robotic machine with a quick solution to every problem or situation.

_"Joss! Are you all right?!"_

He grabbed a hand towel and wet it with cold water to dab the sweat from her face. She tried to brush him away with the wave of her hand. Joss knew what was wrong. She'd incurred the same symptoms with her first pregnancy. In between moments of barfing her guts out, she managed to calm John down and convince him to give her some space for a few minutes.

_"I'll…I'll be…fine John…please…just, give me a…a minute, please…just a minute."_

When it was over and she'd cleaned up and rinsed her mouth out, Joss walked into the bedroom and he was sitting on the end of the bed with his head in his hands. He got up from the bed and walked up to her and placed his arms around her waist.

_"Babe!…are you all right? Are you hurting anywhere?" _he asked nervously.

_"Sorry you had to see that, but, yeah…I'm all right. I'll be fine, just give me a minute."_

Joss walked past him and over to the huge picture window. She stared out at the calmness of the wind lightly blowing against the trees. For once he felt helpless. John thought that she might be coming down with another nasty flu bug. He'd never experienced the whole pregnancy scene before, and wasn't really thinking on those lines. He had no reason to think that she was pregnant. Soon after they'd become sexually involved, she'd told him about the pregnancy prevention injections she was receiving. When he'd asked why, her response crushed his heart, to say the least, but he accepted it for what it was, as long as she was a part of his life.

Joss told him back then that she didn't think she could go through the whole pregnancy thing again, any of it. Although she enjoyed raising her son Taylor, she just felt that now that he was all grown up and had left home, this was her time to finish living and enjoy her life without limitations.

John looked over at her standing near the window. He was definitely worried about her.

_"Joss, are you sure you're all right? I don't have to go in today. I can work from here now remember. Why don't you get dressed and let me drive you to see your doctor." _

John walked over and put his arms around her waist and leaned his chin down on her head.

_"I'm not going in today babe, I mean it. I want you to get dressed. I'm taking you to see your doctor."_

Joss was not ready to explain anything to him right now, not until she'd received confirmation from her doctor of what she had already diagnosed herself. Joss thought it would be best if she handled this alone for now, at least until she was sure.

_"John, please…I'll be all right. It's probably something I ate last night that's all. Besides, I've never eaten broiled salmon before. I really don't care for fish at all, but I didn't want to disappoint Finch. I guess my body wasn't able to digest it. So, please…go on in. Finch is probably waiting for you now."_

_"Maybe you're right babe." _he said, kissing the top of her head._ "But I want a full report when I get home tonight, got it?"_

_"Yes sir…"_ she said, smiling at him as she slipped out of her gown and into a bathrobe.

_"Hey...aren't you going to eat the breakfast I prepared?"_

It took everything Joss had to keep from barfing again. She waved him away with one hand and placed the other over her mouth.

_"Oh God, John... please, I can't …but it sure looks good though. Maybe I'll have one of the bagels and coffee when I finish showering. Keep it warm for me."_

John stared down at the food on the tray and picked up a bagel, holding it between his teeth as he headed toward the kitchen with the tray in his hand, polishing off the half eaten bagel on his way to the computer lab to check in with Finch.

He entered the lab and hardly knew where to begin. The entire desk in front of him was computerized, not to mention the three computers hovering above his head. _Sweet Jesus, _he thought,_ what is this man involved in?_ He was glad that Finch had gone over the basics of using the damn thing or he'd be lost. Once he'd powered up the massive machine, Finch received confirmation that John had accessed the computer. Finch face appeared at the bottom of the screen on the far right hand side.

_"I gather all went well last night Mr. Reese?"_

_"Any better and I couldn't stand myself." _John responded grinning broadly, knowing that they'd had one hell of a nightmarish night.

_"Well…let's get started shall we. Take a look at the lower left-hand side of the screen. That's a picture of Mr. Peter Winshalt, owner and operator of the biggest baby smuggling ring in the city. He specializes in kidnapping newborns and kids up to age five, and there's been reports of child abuse Mr. Reese. The two photos at the top of your screen on the right, are the two numbers the Machine dispersed, and the latest victims to be kidnapped by Winshalt and his men. They were kidnapped two days ago from their homes. The two-year-old female victim's name is Ari Spinner, daughter of Gary & Joann Spinner. He works as a security guard at a local bank, and she is a stay-at-home mom. The four-year-old male victim is Jordan Guess, son of Amanda Guess. She's a single parent raising her son alone on a measly department store salary. There's no name of the father listed on the child's birth certificate Mr. Reese. I'm sending you the information about the parents now. See what you can find out about the kidnappers and how they accessed the homes of these two children. With the investigation starting within the police department, this case is not exactly one of their top priorities, and Detective Fusco is working double shifts as it is. Right now, he can't provide us with much help. I'm afraid we're going to have to do this one on our own, at least until I can meet with Detective Carter and introduce her to what we're doing and why we need her help in the computer lab." _

_"They're kids Finch! How can this not be a top priority?"_

_"That's why we're going after Mr. Winshalt. I need for you and Agent Shaw to infiltrate the building as newlyweds looking to adopt two children. These children, to be exact. Agent Shaw has all of the information the two of you will need when you get here Mr. Reese. So please, hurry...we haven't much time. I'm afraid if we don't act now the children could end up being sold to other parents waiting to adopt. But for now, you and Agent Shaw have a five o'clock appointment with Mr. Winshalt."_

John looked at his watch, it was almost nine o'clock. He stared at the two photos of the children, Winshalt's latest victims. It angered him greatly. He made a promise to himself at that moment that there was no way in hell he'd let harm come to the children, no way in hell. He grabbed his coat, the keys to the Hummer and exited through the sliding doors. As far as he was concerned, they couldn't get started with the take down of this operation soon enough.

_…Meanwhile at the Precinct… _

Detective Fusco was at a loss without Carter sitting behind her desk needling him. He was glad that she'd been rescued, but now she was going to be in hiding for a while. John and Finch had already filled him in on the need for her to remain in hiding, and assured him that when the time was right, he'd have access to her whereabouts, but not until they were sure that HR's crooked cops had been brought to justice and removed.

Fusco understood perfectly why she needed to remain in hiding. Since his return he'd been swarmed by HR and other cops, demanding to know where she was hiding. They'd threatened him and his son, but John took care of that for him, vowing to take out anyone who'd even think of harming Fusco or his son. John had grown accustom to dangling dirty cops from tall buildings, telling them that it wasn't a threat, but a promise, and he'd have no problem letting their corrupt bodies paint the sidewalk with blood.

Fusco looked at the mounds of reports needing to be signed and filed. _"God I miss Carter, Reese, and what's his face…Harold"_, he mumbled to himself, looking around to see if anyone had heard him.

Just when he was missing the hell out of his old gang, one of them must have been missing him too, his phone rang. The broad smile on Detective Fusco's face said it all.

_"Hello Lionel…miss me?"_ John asked, using his signature trademark line.

_"Let me put it this way pal…if we were dating, I'd break up with you right now. What?…you can't call me and say hello once in a while?"_

John tried to keep from laughing but it was too late.

_"Listen…this is important Lionel. I need for you to check on two locations for me. I've sent the information to your phone. Do you know anything about the recent kidnapping of two young kids, a boy and a girl?"_

_"Yeah, yeah. We received an alert two days ago. I've been trying to find out as much as I can about the kidnappers, but I keep hitting brick walls. Hey…you got something you want to share with me on this?"_

_"Not yet Lionel, but Finch and I are working on it right now, and we could sure use your help."_

_"You got it pal, just tell me what to do."_

_"Once you download the information I sent you, I need for you to get over to the two locations and interview the parents. Find out whatever you can about the kidnapping and send the information to Finch as soon as you get something. I'll let him know you're working this one with us. Lionel…thanks."_

_"Any time pal, anytime. Hey…one other thing…How's...ah...I mean..."_

Fusco was afraid to ask about Joss for fear someone might be listening in on the call. John immediately knew that Fusco wanted to know how she was doing.

_"Everything is fine Lionel, trust me."_

_"Thanks pal."_

John tapped his earpiece to disconnect the call. Detective Fusco grabbed his keys from the desk and headed out the door. The wide grin on his face was more than an indication of Fusco being _"happy"_, it was more of a _"hell yeah I'm ready."_ He'd been waiting for this call for weeks. He was ready to work with John and Finch, and knowing that Detective Carter was fine, Fusco could only describe the moment as the final toppings on an Italian cream cake, addicting and satisfying with no apologies.

Back at the bunker Joss dressed and called her gynecologist for an emergency appointment. She was scheduled to be there by three o'clock. In ten minutes it would be eleven, and if she left now, she'd get there in plenty of time. She'd never driven a car like the Cruze Coupe. Joss stood back and admired its beauty. Black in color and black tinted windows was enough anonymity for her, but she'd be sure to follow the route Finch suggested for safety reasons. It felt damn good to get out of the bunker for a while, and the drive to the doctor's office went off without a hitch.

She entered the building, signed in and waited to be called. Joss thumbed through an old copy of a Prevention magazine, nervously shaking her legs. The young girl sitting across from her looked equally nervous. She could see that the girl was maybe only seventeen or eighteen years old, and the fear in her eyes told the hidden story of what had probably happened. The young girl kept glancing over at Joss and half-heartedly cracking a smile. She was so wrapped up in thoughts of what might be running through the mind of the girl, she didn't hear her name repeatedly being called.

_"Jocelyn…Carter…Jocelyn Carter…"_

_"Is there a Jocelyn…Carter here?"_

Joss reacted after hearing her last name being called. She jumped up and scurried to the front desk, stealing one last glance at the nervous girl. She really wanted to talk to her after her exam was over, and made a mental note to wait for the girl to see if she could be of any assistance.

Back at the Library, John and Shaw prepared to infiltrate the baby smuggling operation as a couple seeking adoption of two kids, ranging in age from newborn to six. Finch had given them a rundown of several of the locations within the building, and had also given them insight into many of the key players. The fact that Detective Fusco was also working the same case, and could provide them with a lot of the information they'd need was definitely a big plus. With his help they'd be able to speed up the process of rescuing the kids and returning them to their parents.

John and Shaw's identities had been altered, from their appearance to their names. Now known as wealthy elites, Mr. & Mrs. David and Veronica Pendergast, of _Pendergast Winery_. Finch knew that they would fit right in with the kind of clients Mr. Winshalt often catered to. Their first meeting would have to go smoothly or they could blow the whole thing and lose the children.

John enlisted the help of an old friend and confidant, Zoe Morgan. She'd been recruited to play the role of the Pendergast's legal and financial advisor, Ms. Zelda Buchannan. She'd accompany them on their first meeting, and again to finalize the adoption when the children were delivered.

Leon's role as the Pendergast's chauffer, Jun Lee, was pretty easy, but he still found reason to complain. He had a thing for Zoe, but she couldn't stand a bone in his body. He thought they'd make a more convincing couple than John and Shaw.

Back at the doctor's office, Joss was sitting in the small room, her mind racing with questions, knowing what the doctor would walk through the door and tell her. There was no other explanation for the morning sickness and dizzy spells. She'd stopped kidding herself and was trying to accept it for what it was, secretly hoping that maybe it was just a nasty flu bug, or an upset stomach from eating the broiled salmon Finch prepared.

_"God why do it take them so long?"_ she uttered, rubbing her face nervously, wringing her hands, tapping her feet rapidly on the floor. _"One more minute, and I'm leaving."_ Just when she'd stood and headed for the door, her gynecologist, Dr. Kei Tanaka walked in smiling.

She'd always adored his warm smile and the way he would gnaw at the end of his eyeglass handle. Unlike Dr. Monahan, Dr. Kei was definitely not bad on the eyes. He stood five feet ten inches and had jet black shiny hair, and often wore it pulled back into a ponytail it was so long. His skin was a soft milky white with hints of a light tan. His hazel eyes were just as mesmerizing as John's blue eyes. The man was almost picture perfect, but he couldn't hold a candle to her John.

Joss remembered the first time she had to partially undress for an exam, and how he'd stood behind her telling her to breathe in and out slowly. When his eyes fell on the angel wings tattooed around her waist, he had no problem telling her that it was sexy. She thought about searching for another gynecologists, but Dr. Kei was too damn good at his job, and there was no reason for her to be shy about his attraction to her tattoo. It had taken her three years to find him and she wasn't about to start over.

Joss tried to stop fidgeting as she watched him gnaw on the end of his glasses and glance up at her a few times. She wished he'd say something, anything. The suspense was killing her.

_"Is it that bad?" _she asked nervously, moving her jaw from side to side.

He looked up at her with a slight grin on his face. Dr. Kei got up from his chair and walked around to the front of his desk. He leaned against it with his arms folded and the manila folder dangling from his hand. Tapping his teeth with the end of his glasses, she knew exactly what he was going to say to her.

_"Well, Ms. Carter…it seems you've got a little double dose of something alright." _

Joss felt relieved, at least he didn't say she was pregnant, but then again she felt like crying. She could not explain the overwhelming feeling of sadness.

_"So, if I'm not pregnant…what do you mean by double dose of something? Is it curable?"_

He looked up at her and smiled as he continued to gnaw on the end of his glasses.

_"I didn't say…that…you're __**not **__pregnant, Ms. Carter. What I meant by double dose is that you have two gestational sacs forming in your womb, which means that you are pregnant with twins. From the formation of the sacs, I'd say you're at least in week six of your pregnancy Ms. Carter." _

Joss could hear some of what Dr. Kei was saying, but her mind had gone completely blank. She had no thoughts, heard much of nothing, just a bunch of words flowing from his mouth. He could see that the news was a bit shocking to her. He walked over, knelt down beside her and placed his hand on hers. She jumped from the touch of his hand and stared at him with no emotion in her eyes or expression on her face.

_"Ms. Carter…Ms. Carter…Jocelyn!" _he yelled, shaking her shoulder lightly.

Dr. Kei stood before her. He reached down, took her hand and pulled Joss up to face him. He realized that the news was a little more than she could handle.

_"Jocelyn, look at me. Look at me dear", _he said, placing his hand on her chin and guiding her face upward to look at him.

_"I can understand the news being a bit more than you can handle, but let me assure you that if you're thinking it's too late for you to become a mother again…it's not. I have patients five or six years older than you are right now, and they gave birth to beautiful healthy babies. Some women rather wait until their mid thirties or early forties to have a baby. You are a very healthy, strong woman, and if you follow my orders and keep every appointment, there should be no problems. Are you listening to me Ms. Carter?"_

Joss looked at him with tears in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but the words just seemed to stop at the tip of her tongue. Finally, when she was able to say a few words, she did so with broken speech.

_"I…I'm goi…ng…I'm…tw…ins."_

He nodded his head and smiled at her. She tried to smile but cried softly instead. Dr. Kei walked over to the counter behind his desk and removed a box of facial tissues from the supply cabinet. He pulled out a few and handed them to her, sitting the box down on his desk.

_"Ms. Carter are you all right now?"_ he asked, leaning against his desk.

She looked up at him and placed her hand on her lips.

_"Oh my God…John! I've got to…"_

_"John?"_ he asked curiously as she nodded yes. _"Well…I think that John will be one happy man when he hear the news, I'm sure."_

Dr. Kei scheduled follow up appointments to occur consecutively in order to monitor the babies growth, and to make sure both were developing as they should. He also started her on prenatal vitamins and a strict diet to control inevitable weight gain. He didn't want her gaining too much weight during the first three months of her pregnancy.

After she'd left his office, Joss sat in the car for almost a half hour. She had forgotten about the young girl that she wanted to talk to, but hoped during one of her visits, she'd see her again. Joss had planned to do a little shopping but her mind was completely boggled with thoughts of being pregnant with twins.

She finally made it back to the bunker around seven o'clock that evening. She pulled up to the gate and entered the code, which also unlocked the garage at the same time. Once inside she activated the alarms. Joss undressed and took a long hot soak in the tub, thinking about how she'd break the news to John. Not only was he going to be a dad, but a daddy of two. As she lay in the tub soaking, her mind drifted to Taylor. She'd talked to him about two weeks ago. He told her that they would be performing field training for two weeks, and he wouldn't be able to call her until it ended, she wasn't happy about that at all. She'd have to wait one more week before she could call her baby.

Meanwhile, the Pendergasts, along with their Attorney, Zelda Buchannan, met with Mr. Winshalt. The meeting was productive with assurance that he had the perfect little girl and boy for them, ages two and four. He showed them pictures of the two toddlers and they immediately fell in love with them, asking if he could speed up the adoption process. Mr. Winshalt informed the Pendergasts that it usually took up to a year for an adoption to be finalized, but that's why he was known as the best in the business. He'd learned how to cut out all of the red tape they'd have to go through, and could probably have the toddlers in their home before the Christmas holiday, if not sooner.

This was not good enough for John. He didn't want that piece of shit kidnapping and harming any more children. He wanted to bring the operation down as soon as possible. John suggested that him and his wife would seek another adoption agency if they couldn't adopt the children by the end of the month.

Not wanting to lose them as potential clients, and the cash they were willing to pay for each child, fifty-thousand each, Mr. Winshalt asked to confer with his partners for a few minutes, and asked if they'd mind waiting. When he returned from the brief meeting of the minds with his partners, Winshalt confirmed that he could probably complete the aoption and delivery of the toddlers at least by the first week of November, which would be in about three weeks.

After the Pendergasts and Mr. Winshalt shook on the agreement, Ms. Buchannan finalized the deal by negotiating the price with him. He would receive the one-hundred thousand dollar payment as soon as the toddlers were delivered to the Pendergasts.

After the meeting, John was anxious to get back home to Joss to find out what the doctor said about her stomach virus. Zoe and Shaw tried to get him to hang around for a while and have a drink with them, but his thoughts were only of Joss. an hour later, after getting plastered in the bar, the two women ended up in a hotel room together. There was an instant attraction, with Sam making the first move. She'd had female lovers before, but this was a first time experience for Zoe, who found it quite pleasurable. She'd later tell Shaw that it was the best sex she'd ever had.

On the drive back to the bunker, John called Finch to fill him in on how far they'd gotten with the adoption, and what their next move would be. He wasn't pleased at all with what Finch had to say to him next.

_"Mr. Reese, I'm afraid we've ran into a little problem, and if we don't act immediately we could lose out on everything we've worked on so far."_

_"Don't tell me…Shaw and I need to fly out to California, right?"_

_"Sorry Mr. Reese, but…yes, that's exactly what the two of you need to do."_

_"When?"_

_"I'm afraid right now John. After you and Agent Shaw left with Ms. Morgan, our Mr. Winshalt and his partner became very suspicious and felt that they were being set up. He's sending two of his men out tomorrow to pay a visit to the address on your application. Which means, Mr. Reese, that you an Agent Shaw need to leave tonight. I've already made reservations, and I'm sending you the location of the home address now. If the two of you leave out tonight, you'll get there before they do tomorrow and should be settled in comfortably when they arrive. I suggest that the two of you stay there for at least one week in case Mr. Winshalt decides to have the two of you tailed. Oh, and Mr. Reese, I'm also sending you the location of your winery and vineyard, just in case they want to check that out as well."_

_"All right Harold, but I need for you to check on Joss for me. It seems the broiled salmon you prepared for us didn't agree with her. It made her pretty sick Finch. She checked in with her doctor today, so I need for you to go by and check on her for me."_

_"Oh dear…I'm very sorry Mr. Reese. I've been told that I'm a very good cook, but I guess that remains to be proven. I'll check on her tomorrow John." _

_"Don't worry Harold, it wasn't your cooking. She'd never eaten broiled salmon before, as a matter of fact, fish isn't one of favorite food items, but she didn't want to upset you, so she tried to enjoy the dinner."_

_"I wish she'd said something John. I could have easily prepared a dish she'd like." _

_"Thanks Harold. I'll call her in a few and let her know that you'll be visiting her tomorrow. Get Shaw on the phone for me and send me her location."_

John was pissed. He really wanted to get home to Joss, but knew that what they were doing was too delicate to screw up. The lives of children were at stake, and he was not going to let harm come to any of them, not if he could prevent it from happening. He tapped his earpiece to talk to Shaw and could hear heavy panting and moaning in the background.

_"I see you got lucky"_, he said, smiling from the thought.

_"You know me well John Reese. Now…if you don't mind, I'm sort of in the middle of something", s_he said as she buried her head between Zoe's legs and passionately brought her to high pitched screams.

Zoe moaned in satisfaction of what was happening and was amazed at the skillfulness of what Shaw was doing with her tongue. On the other end of the call, John smiled as he listened to the moans and screams. It almost sounded like him and Joss when they made love.

_"Look, I hate to break up your little tete a tete, but we need to catch a plane out to California, now."_

_"You can't be serious!" _she said, panting heavily and trying to hold back a sex crazed Zoe.

_"Oh, but I am. So get dressed. By the way, where are you?" _

_"Over on forty-third street. We're at the Westin. Take your time."_

John smiled as he raced back to the city to pick her up. He looked at his watch and it was almost eleven o'clock. He should reach the hotel in about forty-five minutes. He tapped his ear piece to call Joss and explain what had happened. The phone rang and rang, but she didn't answer. John was worried. He knew she wasn't feeling well when he left earlier. He tried connecting to her phone again and was relieved when she answered.

_"Hello…"_ she answered groggily.

_"Joss…are you all right?"_

_"Yeah…yeah John…where are you?"_

_"I'm sorry sweetheart, but something's come up. Shaw and I have to fly out to California tonight. Listen, I can't talk about it over the phone, but it's important that we get there now. I'll explain it to you when I get back. I'm sorry babe. What did the doctor say was wrong?"_

_"I'll tell you when you get back. Everything's fine John, really. We'll talk about it when you get back. Be careful. I love you."_

_"I love you too babe. One more thing... Finch will be by to check on you tomorrow."_

_"That's fine…I'll be here."_

John tapped his earpiece to disconnect the call. He could feel her disappointment. Joss sat up in bed and raked her fingers through her hair. She slipped into her robe and slippers and walked into the bathroom. Most of the bruises were barely visible. Dr. Kei had asked about them but knew that in her line of work, getting banged up and bruised was to be expected. He made sure she understood that it would be in her best interest, and in the best interest of the babies to avoid field work all together.

Now that she was fully awake, Joss walked around the huge bunker checking out several rooms. It was too big for her taste, but she'd just have to get use to it for a while. There were three additional bedrooms, two at the far end of the hallway, adjacent to each other, and a third down a small flight of stairs, centered beneath the master bedroom and the other two. She couldn't get over how spectacular the bunker looked on the inside.

The room was spacious and beautiful. While standing there she decided that it would be the perfect nursery for the babies. With Finch permission, she'd like to make a few changes. Joss roamed the hallways of the big bunker. Alone, it was a very spooky place to be.

Meanwhile, John arrived at the hotel and parked near the entrance waiting for Shaw to exit the hotel. He was surprised to see who she was with when she exited. He watched, rubbing his chin and smiling as the two women shared a passionate kiss. Zoe waved at him before entering her car. Shaw hopped into the Hummer and sat quietly with her arms folded. John grinned as he glanced over at her.

_"Don't…say it!"_ she said, staring straight ahead.

_"What? I was only going to say that the two of you make a lovely couple. Hell, I think it's fantastic!" _

John smiled when Shaw glared at him_. _Once they arrived at the airport, he called Finch and told him that they were about to board the plane and should arrive in California around seven in the morning. This was turning out to be one hell of a day and night for John. Things could only get better or worse, either way, he was prepared to take it on.

**Episode 3: And Babies Make Four**

While John is in California with Agent Shaw working on a baby smuggling case as a married couple seeking to adopt two children, Joss is back at the bunker trying to cope with the fact that she is pregnant with his twins. After they wrap up the case and arrests are made, he arrives home with mixed emotions, and expresses his concerns about bringing children into a world filled with racial hatred, crime, greed, and gun violence. Joss now struggles with the uncertainty of pregnancy and the choice they must make in their hearts and minds.


	3. Episode 3: And Babies Make Four

**Chapter 8: A New Beginning**

** Episode 3: And Babies Make Four**

* * *

**Synopsis: **

With John in California, Joss and Finch develop an unlikely friendship, especially after she confides in him about her pregnancy. After John and Agent Shaw takedown the baby smuggling operation he returns home to Joss, not realizing that she'd overheard him say that he was glad that he hadn't become a father. Finch know that the two of them need to resolve the situation quickly, and acts as a go-between for them so that they can clear the air once and for all.

* * *

**Excerpt:** _"I used to feel bad about having not experienced fatherhood yet, but with people like Winshalt it almost makes me glad that I'm not a father."_

* * *

**Episode 3: And Babies Make Four**

John and Shaw arrived in California right on schedule, and was pleasantly surprised when they walked through the door of the luxurious mansion. Finch had everything set up and ready, including a big basket of fruit, wines, cheese and crackers.

_"Well, Mr. Pendergast, are you ready?"_ Shaw asked, biting ferociously into a tart green apple.

_"Don't push it Shaw."_ John responded as he inspected the two-story luxurious home.

They spent the remainder of the day making sure the place looked lived in, and changing into more suitable clothes to fit the roles they would have to portray.

Joss was already up and eating breakfast. After taking her vitamin pill for the day, she'd experienced less queasiness and could finally keep some food down. The second week of October had just begun and conditions were snowy and cold. She knew that Finch would be coming by the bunker today so she wanted to be up and ready for him. Joss was just glad to have someone there to talk with for a change.

Her curiosity got the best of her as she roamed the bunker, checking out a few hidden rooms and spaces, tagging places where she'd place her belongings once John bring them from her apartment. Joss stood in the center of the library and glanced up at the wall-to-wall shelved units of books. Some of the books looked like they'd been there for years, waiting to be thumbed through or read. The cozy library, adorned with chocolate brown leather sofas and chairs, ottoman's to match, several desks, chairs and tables, and a fireplace built into the wall, had Harold Finch written all over it. She could see him basking in glory each time he entered the room. There was nothing she'd want to change. It was fine just the way it was.

Just as she was walking out of the room, she heard the doorbell ring. Joss looked at the watch on her arm, it was only ten minutes past nine, but John did warn her that Finch was an early bird kind of man. He started his day around eight in the morning, like clockwork. She walked up to the front door and tapped the pad on the wall, entered a code and unlocked the front door. She was glad that it didn't slide open like all of the other doors throughout the bunker.

_"Hello Finch, I see you're out early."_ she said, greeting him with a quick peck on his cheek and a bright broad smile.

Finch still wasn't used to the open affection she so easily shared, but he was making strides as he leaned forward to receive the friendly peck. After he'd hung his hat and coat on the rack a few inches from the front door, the two of them walked into the living room and sat down adjacent from each other. Joss sat on the black leather sofa and Finch sat across from her on the loveseat. He had a large shopping bag in his hand and sat it down beside him.

_"So, Detective... John tells me that the broiled salmon I prepared the other night didn't agree with you",_ he said as he passed the bag over to her. _"I hope this will make up for the bad taste the salmon left in your mouth Detective."_

She smiled and reached for the bag.

_"Finch, you didn't have to do anything like this. I should apologize to you. I should have told you that I'm not big on eating fish, but what you prepared looked and smelled so dang good, I was more than willing to take a chance, and honestly Finch, even though I'd never ate broiled salmon before, it was delicious."_

Finch smiled, gloating at the compliment. Joss opened the bag and inside was a New York style blueberry cream cheese pie, and a bouquet of yellow, white and pink roses. John told him that cheesecake was one of her favorite desserts. The roses was just a small gesture of apology on his behalf.

Her eyes widened in delight of the beautifully decorated dessert and roses. Before Finch could say anything else to her, Joss leaped over onto the loveseat and showered him with hugs and pecks on the cheek. Two nights ago she'd secretly craved just one slice of any flavor of a cheesecake. His timing was impeccable.

Finch was quickly beginning to realize that Detective Carter had no problem showing her affection openly. He was finding it to be a very nice show of harmless affection. Joss decided to wait until later to enjoy the dessert since Finch turned down the offer to eat a slice with her. It seemed he wasn't big on cheesecake.

_"John is quite worried about you Detective."_

_"Joss"_

_"Pardon?"_

_"Joss… please…call me Joss",_ she said as she smiled and nodded her head in approval.

_"Ok…Joss. I told John that I'd check on you today, to make sure you're all right. Are you Det…I mean, Joss?"_

She quickly glanced over at him and back down to the floor. Joss was wondering if she should say anything to Finch about the pregnancy. She was about to burst and desperately wanted to tell someone. Knowing Finch as she had come to know him, he was definitely someone she could confide in and not have to worry about him saying anything to anyone, not even John. _God how she longed to share the news with someone. And since John would not be home for a while, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea._

_"Det…Joss…are you all right?"_ Finch asked again as he sat quietly watching her stare at the floor.

She looked up at him and tears were already forming in her eyes. Finch got up, walked over to the sofa and sat down beside her. He placed his hand on hers, looking deeply concerned, he asked her to talk to him, tell him what was bothering her.

_"Finch…I…I need to tell you something but, please…please, promise me that you won't say anything to John. I'll tell him when he gets here, but right now, I do need to talk to someone. I think that I know you a lot better now and... I know that I can trust you…"_

_"Of course you can D…Joss. I can assure you that what we talk about here today, will go no further. If it's something I can do to help you in any way, tell me."_

Joss smiled at Finch. She could hardly contain the happiness she was feeling inside, and the need to talk to someone. Without thinking, she did to Finch what Dr. Kei did to her and blurted out the news.

"_We're pregnant Finch, John and I…we're pregnant... with twins…!"_

Needless to say, Finch looked like the cat that had swallowed the canary. His emotions were stuck behind the wall of shock on his face. It took about a minute for what she'd said to really soak into his mind. The smile on his face was all the acceptance Joss needed. Much to her surprise, he grabbed her this time and hugged her tight.

_"Oh dear…dear, dear, dear…oh dear. Are you feeling all right? Can I get you something? Do you want me to go out and get you a bucket of ice cream? Pickles?" _Finch was pacing back and forth frantically.

Joss never really understood the concept behind people thinking that all pregnant women craved ice-cream and pickles when they'd become pregnant. That was so untrue. When she was pregnant with Taylor, she craved potato salad and chocolate cake more than anything. She could only sit back and laugh as Finch continued to pace back and forth as if he'd lost his mind. She had to calm him down by pulling him back onto the sofa next to her.

_"Finch, please calm down. There's one more thing I'd like to ask you, and I'm sure that John would agree. But I can't wait, I want you to be a part of the kids lives starting now. I hope I'm not getting ahead of myself here, but I'd like to ask if you'd consider being their godfather?"_

Joss had never seen him cry before. His eyes were filled with tears of joy and admiration. She often heard John talk about Finch and how he longed to have a little bit of normalcy in his life. He'd often live vicariously through John's desire to not fear inviting a little normalcy into his life. And now, Joss was giving Finch that chance. A chance to do something normal for once in his life, and not fear being loved and giving love back to others.

_"Are you sure?"_ he asked, placing his hand on hers. _"I mean, I'd love to. I've never been a godfather before. Oh my, I must read up on that. I'm not sure what it is that I'm suppose to do, but I feel honored already."_

_"Thank you Finch. Thank you so much for being here for me. And I know that John will be just as proud to have you as our children godfather."_

Joss and Finch embraced, both wiping tears from their eyes. He told her that he'd like it if she called him Harold from now on. Finch was too formal. He spent the remainder of the day with her. This was the perfect opportunity for him to give Joss a crash course inside the computer lab. He talked to her extensively about the work him and John do, and asked if she'd be willing to help them until she could return to her job.

She was more than happy and willing to help them. This would give her something to do other than sit around growing big from the pregnancy. Her first assignment involved the kidnapping case that they were now working on. Finch was waiting for John to check in and when he did, Joss answered the call.

_"What you got for us?"_ she asked eagerly.

_"Joss? Babe…what…?"_

_"It's all right John, I'm here with her."_ Finch chimed in. _"I've gone over everything with Joss, and believe me, she's ready to help with the numbers and case."_

"_So…__**Joss**__…what else has you two been up to?"_ John asked, smiling at the thought of the two of them working together, and the fact that Finch had finally introduced her to the purpose of the Machine and what they do.

Both answered consecutively with a nervousness that John read right into. He had an inkling that something secretive was going on between the two of them, but he'd have to figure it out later.

_"Ok, here's what we've got so far. Winshalt's men have already been by twice. They're hinting at the possibility of being able to deliver only one of the children now, and the other a few months later."_

_"No, John. We can't let that happen. Detective Fusco seem to think that the young boys' mother, Amanda Guess, knows who might be behind the kidnapping of her son Jordan. Although the child's father isn't listed on the birth certificate, Ms. Guess has reason to believe that his uncle operates the smuggling ring. Detective Fusco is checking the validity of that for me now. Joss and I are waiting, but he hasn't called back yet."_

_"Listen Joss, use Finch phone and contact Lionel. Find out if he can confirm his findings, I've got a hunch that the boys' father is one of Winshalt's men who were here earlier. Do that for me babe. Wait…how are you feeling?"_

Joss looked over at Finch and they both smiled.

_"I'm feeling much better John, much better."_ she smiled as she reached for Finch phone to call Fusco.

While John and Finch continued their conversation, Joss called Detective Fusco.

_"Hold on for a minute specs, let me pull this file case." _Fusco said, not knowing that Detective Carter was on the other end of the call.

_"Fusco, I'd think you'd be used to having files ready when Harold and John call you."_

Detective Fusco shrieked with laughter, almost calling out her name but quickly drawing back. He whispered into the phone, glancing around the room to make sure no one was watching him or trying to listen in to his conversation.

_"Is this safe? I mean, I don't want you to put yourself out there like this. Is it safe?"_

_"Yeah, that's why I'm using Finch phone. We talked about getting me a phone with a new number, but thought it would be too risky for a new number to suddenly start popping up. So for now, If I need to talk to you, I'll do it from either Harold's phone or John's."_

_"Harold?...What is this? Suddenly he's your best friend now? I thought I was?" _He smiled at the thought of being able to talk to her again.

_"Fusco…stop it. You'll always be number one in my book partner. Now…tell me what you've found out about the little boy's father. Is he involved in the kidnapping?"_

_"Damn straight. It seems he works for his uncle, owner and operator of the baby smuggling operation. And get this Carter, the boy's father and another one of Winshalt's men are already in California."_

_"We know. John said that they've already visited them twice. So, do you have a name for the boy's father Fusco?"_

_"Yeah, hold on…Jeffrey... Jeffrey Kendrickson. Seems the boy's mother didn't want him to have any ties to her or the baby, that's why she used her family's surname, Guess."_

_"I'm thinking he's done this before. We'd probably be shocked at how many women he's impregnated, and then kidnapped the child for his uncle. This could be bigger than we thought Fusco."_

_"Yeah, but there's no way of knowing how many women he's done this too. All we have now is what's in front of us. If we get lucky and take the bastard down, maybe we can beat the truth out of him later."_

It felt good talking to Fusco again. For the next week and a half ...Joss, Finch and Detective Fusco worked on the case together. John grabbed every moment he could to talk to Joss in between working on the case with Shaw. They'd received a call from Winshalt that the two children would be delivered to them within the next five days just in time for fall harvest festivals and Halloween.

Detective Fusco was about to be the lead Detective in taking down the baby smuggling operation. Once John, Finch and Joss complete their roles in the takedown, Fusco would be able to call in all of the backup units he'd need to make the arrests and rescue the children.

Later that night, after Finch had left the bunker, and Joss was all alone again. She lay silently staring around the room, wishing that John was there when her phone rang. She thought it might be Finch calling in to check on her again. _"Why not?"_ she thought, _"It had only been ten minutes since he last called." _Joss tapped the talk button and waited to hear Finch ask if she was all right.

_"Hi gorgeous. Miss you much."_ John said.

The expression on her face quickly changed. She'd know that voice anywhere. It was definitely one of a kind, and it was her kind, her John.

_"Miss you more."_ she responded smiling lovingly as she sat up and leaned her back against the headboard.

_"I bet I know what you're wearing."_

_"Really?...And what would that be?"_

_"That beautiful smile on your face to start, and I'm sure you have on that sexy little number I saw you purchase last week at the boutique."_

_"Nope. Saving that for when you get back."_

_"That's my girl. So, you and Harold…what's the deal there? Are the two of you keeping something from me?"_

_"No, no…We just think it's best that we learn to trust each other more, that's all."_

_"Care to tell me what the doctor said during your visit?"_

_"No, I'm fine, no problem."_

_"Joss, something tells me that you're trying to avoid the subject."_

_"You know what John…" _Joss yawned as if she was tired and sleepy._ "I can barely keep my eyes open sweetheart. Wow, I didn't know it was this late…"_

_"Jocelyn...Ok, listen, we don't have to talk about your doctor's visit anymore. But, I'm not ready to say goodnight yet, please_ _babe, talk_ _to me a little longer"_, he said as he lay in bed staring out of the window.

They talked until two in the morning about everything except her doctor's appointment. Several times during the conversation, John had to wet a cloth with ice cold water to bring down a hard on. Her voice alone often aroused him in ways that no other woman had ever been able to do. They hadn't made love in almost a month, and he wanted her, needed her, craved to hold her in his arms. Everything was happening so fast in their lives, but at least he had one with her and Taylor. John finally felt that he'd been given the chance to live as much of a normal life as he could with them.

In two days the takedown of Mr. Winshalt and his baby smuggling operation would take place. Finch visited Joss almost daily, knowing about her condition and the fact that she had asked him to be the twins godfather, he wanted to make sure she didn't need or want for anything. He'd already bought more ice-cream than she could eat in a lifetime, not to mention all kinds of healthy foods and juices for her to eat and drink. The two of them had even started buying baby items and storing them into the room Joss had chosen for the twins.

She'd asked Finch for his advice on the best way to break the news to John when he arrives home in three days. Finch suggested she hang a banner in the room she'd chosen for the twins, and maybe place a few baby items around the room, making sure there'd be two of each item to sort of give him a hint. Joss really liked the idea, and for the next two days leading to the wrap up of the case, she visited local stores searching for the right baby items and the perfect banner. She lucked out when the owner of a small boutique offered to design one for her.

The day of the takedown arrived. As promised, Mr. Winshalt and his men flew to California with the two kids, Ari Spinner and Jordan Guess. John and Shaw sat the stage for Winshalt and his men to arrive with the children. Detective Fusco and a swat team were on standby and ready to receive signal from Joss and Finch, who were also on standby in the computer lab watching the entire transaction as it unfolded.

The signal would occur when Zelda Buchanan, hand over the suitcase of money to Mr. Winshalt. Finch would tell Detective Fusco that the transaction was complete. They wanted to be sure Winshalt had the money in his hand before bursting into the home to take him and his men down. The only problem they'd face were the two men Winshalt had standing guard on the outside of the Pendergasts home. They didn't want to take a chance that his men would alert him. So they decided the best way to make sure Winshalt was caught with the money in his hands, would be to let him walk out of the home and then take them all down at once. This way, the children would be safe inside with John and Shaw.

As planned, Zelda Buchannan completed the transaction by handing over the suitcase of money to Mr. Winshalt, who'd asked to receive a cash payment rather than a check, for obvious reasons. He inspected the contents of the case, shook her hand and the Pendergasts, and exited the home.

Finch alerted Detective Fusco that the transaction had been completed and Winshalt was on his way out with the suitcase of money in his hands. Within seconds the swat team had swarmed Winshalt and his men, placing them in handcuffs and confiscating the suitcase of cash with all of the documents they'd need to shut down the operation and send Winshalt and his men away for a long time. As a result of the takedown, many kidnapped children from years back, would finally be returned to their rightful parents once the trial began.

Zoe Morgan walked out with the two children and Fusco placed them in the black sedan out of harms way. Because of the secluded location there weren't any cameras around snapping pictures, Finch had made sure of that when he selected the location of the Pendergasts home. Cameras were not something they favored when working cases.

Detective Fusco contacted John and Shaw hours later to tell them that he was on a flight with the kids, and they were headed back to New York. The kids were a little shaken up and had to be calmed down while being held at the LA Police Department. A social worker from Child & Family Services had been called in to talk to the children before placing them on the plane. Their parents had also been contacted and was awaiting the children's safe return. Meanwhile, Leon decided to fly back with John, while Zoe and Shaw stayed behind to spend a few days together in California. On the long flight back, John called Finch and Joss, speaking to both at the same time.

_"Good job John."..."That was wonderful babe",_ Finch and Joss said in unison.

_"Yeah…I just wish we could have found out about that bastard years ago. He's ruined the life of many families."_

Joss looked over at Finch, they knew that this was eating away at him.

_"John, babe...think of this way, at least you saved those two little kids, and now they are on their way back home. You did a good thing John."_

_"I suppose babe…but I still wish I could have saved other children from that bastard's wrath. It sure got me to thinking about something though…"_

The two of them looked at each other, wondering where he was going with his statement.

_"I used to feel bad about having not experienced fatherhood yet, but with people like Winshalt it almost makes me glad that I'm not a father."_

Finch eased his hand up to his mouth and looked over at Joss. The frown on her face and the tears forming in her eyes were followed by a mad dash to the door of the lab as she exited in tears. Finch knew that had John known that she was pregnant there was no way he would have spoke those words.

_"Joss, babe…I should be home in a few hours, probably around five or six, so don't try to wait up you need to get some rest."_

_"She's not here John. She ah…she stepped out for a minute. Detective Fusco called to talk to her. She's using my phone."_

Finch hated to lie to John but he couldn't very well tell him the truth, that was something the two of them would have to discuss.

_"I'll tell her what you said John. If you don't mind, I think I'm going to stay here with her until you get back."_

_"Thanks Harold, that will be great. I don't like it when she's there alone, especially since she's not been feeling well lately. See you soon."_

After the conversation ended, Finch walked out of the computer lab, entered the elevator and walked toward the kitchen. He was about to walk up the stairs when he saw Joss sitting on the sofa wiping tears from her eyes with a tissue. He walked over and sat down beside her searching his mind for the right thing to say. He'd heard of women becoming more emotional with pregnancy, now he was thinking that might just be true.

_"I'm sure John would not have spoke those words had he known about the pregnancy Joss. You know John better than I do now. I think you should tell him that you're pregnant as soon as he return."_

_"He's right you know. Why would someone want to bring children into this kind of world Harold? There's so much racial hatred, gun violence, social and economic ruins, international discord…What was I thinking?"_

_"Joss, don't say that. You and John will be extraordinary parents. You've already proven that you are good at being a mother. Look at how wonderful your son Taylor has turned out. I'm sure that the twins will be raised with all of the love and care two people can ever give them. You don't have to stop living just because you're pregnant. You know that better than anybody. You and John love each other. The engagement is proof of that, and I'm sure everything else will fall into place and the two of you will be happier than you can ever imagine."_

Joss was glad that he'd asked to stay. She did not want to be alone tonight. Later, after she'd taken a shower and dressed for bed, the two of them sat around talking. She snacked on a slice of the blueberry cream cheesecake, and Finch enjoyed a nice glass of wine, a few sesame water crackers and brie cheese.

It was almost six in the morning when John arrived home. When he entered the bunker it was so quiet and dark. The only light shining inside the bunker was coming from the library. He walked down the hallway and opened the door to the library.

_"Hi John. I see you made it back."_ Finch said nonchantly.

_"Harold…I see you're up at your usual time."_

John sat down on the leather couch with his head in hands. He was exhausted. He leaned his head back onto the couch and closed his eyes. A few minutes later he'd fallen asleep. Finch glanced over at him, closed the book he was reading and turned the lamp light off. He walked out of the library and into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. This was definitely going to be a long day. He'd made up his mind to hang around to make sure the two of them talk_** to**_each other and not _**at**_each other, especially about the pregnancy. There should be no reason for them to evade the conversation, and he was going to make sure they didn't.

It was almost nine when Joss came downstairs to the kitchen. She could smell the roasted coffee from upstairs and suddenly remembered that Finch was there. John had awaken and was standing in the kitchen talking to Finch when she walked in. Joss ran over and grabbed him, hugging and kissing him as he gasped for air.

_"When did you get here?"_ she asked cheerfully.

_"About three hours ago babe, but I didn't want to wake you. I grabbed a nap on the couch in the library. Apparently I wasn't much company for Harold, he left me in there alone."_

_"You were interrupting my reading with all of the loud noises coming from your mouth Mr. Reese, what else was I suppose to do."_

Finch poured Joss a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice and placed two bagels on a plate, topped with fresh strawberry halves and blueberries. The expression on his face told her that he was making sure she'd eat and drink something healthy to start the day.

Joss sat adjacent to John, lovingly feeding him pieces of the fruits and bagel in between taking bites for herself, up until Finch served John the same dish. After breakfast the conversation quickly switched to the two toddlers they'd rescued, which was perfect as far as Finch was concerned. This would be the perfect way to ease into what the two of them needed to discuss.

When John started talking about the two-year-old girl, Ari Spinner, he described every inch of her from head to toe, as if the image of her had been embedded in his memory forever. He raved about how beautiful she was, and how she'd held on to one of his fingers, afraid of what was happening. The story was so touching and beautiful, yet he'd said that he was glad he hadn't become a father.

Joss couldn't take it any longer, she got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen with her back to both John and Finch as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. John was so wrapped up in describing and talking about Ari, he hadn't noticed that she'd left the living room. Finch cleared his throat and nodded his head toward the kitchen. John glanced over and saw her standing near the sink with her back turned to them. He got up and walked into the kitchen and stood behind her.

_"Joss…is something wrong sweetheart?"_ he asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

_"No. Nothing wrong."_ she said, her back still turned.

John walked around and stood in front of her. He placed his hand beneath her chin and slowly raised her head up.

_"Talk to me Jocelyn. Talk to me."_

She looked over her shoulder, her eyes searching for Finch. He was standing silently in the center of the living room looking back at her. He had his coat and hat in his hand, and indication that he would be leaving soon. Finch smiled and nodded for Joss to do what she knew was right. They'd discussed it that night and she agreed that when John returned she would tell him about the pregnancy.

_"Joss" _he said, turning her head back to face him._ "What's wrong? What did the doctor say? I have a right to know babe...please, tell me. What did he say?"_

_"Did you mean what you said last night about being glad that you aren't a father?"_

_"I…I guess I was upset. I didn't mean any of those words. It just pissed me off that someone like that bastard could do that to innocent children."_

She stared at John for a few minutes, smiling speculatively. Joss reached up and kissed him gently on the lips. She grabbed his hands and led him upstairs past their bedroom, and down the short flight of stairs to the bedroom she'd chosen to decorate for the twins. They never even noticed that Finch had left the bunker.

_"Close your eyes. Don't peek, I mean it John…don't you dare peek. And don't come in until I say so."_

Joss went into the room and closed the door behind her, while John remained outside with his hands covering his eyes. He was thinking that she wanted to have sex in a different room, and that she might be slipping into that cute little negligee she'd purchased a few weeks ago.

Joss checked to make sure the banner and everything else was in place. She'd picked up everything to decorate the room two days ago, and Finch was a big help in making sure it would all be ready when John returned.

The message on the banner hanging across the two baby beds simply read…

**CONGRATULATIONS DADDY!**

**…We can't wait to meet you!...**

Joss yelled from the other side of the door for John to come in. He slowly opened the door and stood silent, completely frozen in place, his eyes widened, his mouth agape. Tears began to well up in his eyes. He looked at her, ran over and swooped her up in his arms.

_"Joss! Is it true? You're pregnant? Is it true?!"_

_"Yes we are sweetheart."_

_"Is it a boy? Girl? What?...What is it?"_

Joss pointed at the sign and told him to read it again. He turned and looked at her.

_"We…? Is that…We…?"_

She nodded her head **_yes_**. John screamed so loud she had to cover her ears for a moment. He grabbed Joss and held her tight around her waist as he slid down on his knees and gently placed his head on her stomach.

_"It's too soon John. You won't be able to hear or feel anything yet." _

He repeatedly kissed her stomach and held her tight. He couldn't believe it. Every time he looked at her, he'd kiss her. Every time he saw her doing something around the house, he'd take over and do it for her. The gesture was admirable, but she could see how this could quickly get on her last nerve. She asked him to sat down on the couch. Joss stood in front of him and grabbed his chin.

_"Rule number one... John… I can still do a lot of things around the house. I haven't even begun to show yet. There will come a time when I will need for you to do things for me, help me out a little, but…not now. Okay sweetie…not now."_

He laughed, pulled her down onto his lap and kissed her passionately. She could feel his hard on gyrating against her body. They hadn't had sex in almost a month, and Joss knew he'd be curious about whether or not it would be safe to make love during her pregnancy. She told John everything Dr. Kei had explained to her about having sex while pregnant.

She'd discussed it with the doctor and he assured her that some couples engaged in sex right up until the delivery date, while others prefer to stop when the woman is around six, seven or eight months into her pregnancy. Some prefer not to have sex at all until after the baby is born. Dr. Kei told her that it would be up to the two of them to decide which group they'd fall in. But there was no reason why they couldn't enjoy at least five more months of stress-free sexual intercourse. It is something that is perfectly normal.

After she'd told him everything he wanted to hear, the two of them went upstairs to the bedroom. When Joss removed her clothes, John stared at her body as if he was looking at it for the first time. He walked over and kneeled down in front of her, gently kissing her stomach again as she ran her fingers through his hair and up and down his back, pulling at his shirt, trying to remove it from his body. John picked her up and laid her down onto the bed. He quickly undressed and laid down beside her. They kissed passionately as he ran his hands gently across her stomach several times, telling her how much he loved her.

_"You're sure about this?"_ he whispered softly.

_"Try me…" _

John inched over next to her, pressing his body against hers. She could feel the hardness of his cock throbbing against her thigh. He slowly ran his hand between the crack of her breasts, stopping at the curves and squeezing them gently. Joss fought to hold back the orgasm he had aroused in her from his gentle touch, but she could feel the wetness between her legs. It had been almost a month since they'd made love. The touch of his masculine warm hands against her skin made her juices flow.

He devoured one of her breasts into his mouth. The erotic warmth of his tongue against her nipple sent tingles up her spine as he nudged it with his mouth, burying his face in her hair, searching for her neck. She moaned and wiggled beneath the cool satin sheets as his cock pressed hard against her thigh. John melded his body into hers as the warm touch of her hand ran slowly up and down the thickness of his shaft, increasing his throbbing need to penetrate her. He ran his hand between her legs and could feel the wetness from her juices flowing. He knew that she was ready for him, wanted him to make love to her. He stared into her eyes and could see the passion waiting to be released.

_"Fuck me",_ she whispered softly into his ear.

She moaned his name through clenched teeth, poetically reciting the words he'd longed to hear, _"Fuck me…please John…now, fuck me…" _

He spread her legs with his knees and teased her with the hardness of his cock, penetrating the tip of his head and pulling back, but Joss wanted to feel him inside of her, she needed to feel every inch of him deep inside of her. He knew that he would have her tonight and she would not deny him the pleasure. John eased his body on top of hers, trying carefully not to hurt her. He marveled at the warm inviting smile she shared, a smile of confirmation that she wanted him to make love to her. He knew that he had exerted her to stimulating arousal and all he had to do was enter.

John could feel her body as it trembled from the touch of his hands roaming up and down her thighs. Entry was easy as he enticed her to lock her legs around his waist. She could feel every inch of his hard cock as he thrust himself inside of her with no restrictions. Swift repeated thrusts gave way to the sound of lingering moans and heavy panting, moving her to tears as she screamed out his name and clawed at his chest.

He didn't allow one second of relief, thrusting himself deeper and harder, pinning her arms above her head as he moved up and down on her body, humping her passionately, excited by the tears rolling down her cheeks leaving her speechless. She arched her back, reared her head and grabbed the bed sheets with fury passion as she fought back caged screams and moans.

There would be no stopping what was erupting from within. She could feel the pulsating throbs of his hard thick cock as it pumped inside of her. He couldn't stop. It had been a month since he'd had the pleasure of making love to the woman he loved so much. He couldn't stop. He humped her faster, panting heavily as sweat beads rolled down his taut chest. The faster he pumped himself inside her tight walls, the tighter she gripped the bed sheets moaning and squirming, exciting him more as he pinned her to the bed with his body.

John rolled over and laid on his back. He slowly pulled Joss on top of him as she straddled her legs across his and eased herself down onto his hard cock, moving up and down, pumping him with every stroke. The thickness of his shaft completely filled her, locking him in as she eased up and down effortlessly. With no apologies he allowed her to fuck him.

Joss ferociously pounded his chest with her fists as her eyes rolled back in her head. It felt so damn good to have him inside of her. Staring into the mirrored closet doors behind them, John could see everything, every move, every inch of her beautiful caramel body, enhancing the pleasure of their frenzied lovemaking. He watched her body move up and down, her round firm ass grinding down onto his hard cock, her erotic moans and screams intoxicating his mind as he shouted over and over, _"Yes! _Whispering seductively_, "Keep it right there for me Joss…Yes!...right there baby…right there…!" _

Joss pressed her hands against his sweat drenched chest, her warm juices flowing as he ejaculated his hot semen inside of her. She could feel the gyration of his cock throbbing against her walls. When both had allowed themselves to release the final moments of ecstasy, he screamed out her name. John could feel her body go limp. She leaned down and rested her head on his chest, her hardened nipples rubbing against him as she desperately gasped for air. He held her close, breathing in slow rhythm until hers matched his. John eased her body down onto the bed and kissed her lips and cheeks. Mating had become so intoxicating, almost crippling. He laid down next to her, stroking her body and nudging her face with his, planting sweet pecks on her lips and breasts.

_"You're about to be more than I can handle babe…you know that?"_ he said.

Joss smiled, accepting the compliment with grace, lying on her back, her eyes closed.

_"Mmmmm…I'm only trying to play catch up." _

He leaned in toward her and devoured her mouth with his, as their tongues became entwined in a wet passionate kiss.

_"So…tell me, Mrs. Reese…when do you want to make it official? _

She slowly opened her eyes and stared into his.

_"Are you asking me or telling me?"_

_"Both. Pick a date. I think it's time we made it official...I want to marry you."_

If this was a marriage proposal, it sure was different than any she'd ever heard. John lifted her hand and kissed the ring his grandmother had given him.

"_I'm serious Joss. I want to marry you. I want us to be married before our babies are born. I hate to say it this way, but __**no**__ is not an option babe." _

Joss raised up and leaned on her elbow facing John.

_"Yeah…it's like that?" _she asked, pecking his nose with soft kisses.

_"Yeah…it's like that."_

John pulled her body up close against his and gently rubbed her stomach.

_"I'm going to be a father...I can't believe it Joss. I'm going to finally be a father." _He kissed her shoulders and held her tighter.

They made love throughout the day, in between showers, naps and snacking on fruit, crackers and cheese. By seven-thirty that evening, they'd both dressed and was sitting at the kitchen table feeding each other blueberry cheesecake and basking in the delight of the pregnancy. Later, the two of them cuddled on the sofa and watched a few old movies.

John could not be any happier than he was at that moment, and feel so content. He'd finally found a home too. Everything seemed so right, so brand new, so much like a fresh beginning.

**Episode 4: Taylor**

When John accompanies Joss to her next doctor's appointment, he finally meets Dr. Kei Tanaka. It seems that the green-eyed-monster rears its ugly head again, but briefly. In two weeks they'd be preparing for Thanksgiving dinner with family and friends, and had invited a handful of people within their circle, with Finch topping the list. Agent Shaw, Zoe Morgan, Leon, Detective Fusco and Bear, who'd be staying behind permanently with John and Joss, were all included on the list. The one person Joss wants to be there, broke her heart when he told her that he might not be able to make it. But not if John and Harold can help it. Joss gets the surprise of her life when John returns from the airport with Taylor and her mother. This promises to be one hell of a holiday packed with many surprises.


	4. Episode 4: Taylor

**Chapter 8: New Beginning**

**Episode 4: Taylor**

* * *

**A/N: **Readers keep me alert by pointing out inconsistencies in storylines, comparing TV characters to fan fiction characters, and I thank them for that. In my attempt to tweak John Reese character from what we see on the popular TV series, my fan fiction John Reese is in no way, constantly being hunted down by FBI Agents like Donnelly and Snow. My version gives John more freedom to do what he needs to do to help Finch save the lives of others. In this version, Harold Finch is more than just creator of the Machine. He is a man with 25 years of close ties with federal and intelligence agencies. He is a billionaire **twice over**, and has the money and means to make things happen. In this version, _Finch is to John… what Alfred is to Batman, and what Q is to Bond_. Money and gadgets are always available for the protagonist when fighting against the antagonist. And yes…even a love interest or two is inserted into this version. In my fan fiction version, John's love interest is Detective Jocelyn "Joss" Carter, and yes…I am taking their love where the writers of the TV series might not…_married with children_ and the ability to still kick some "_ass_".

For those who find this story to be enjoyable...as I bring it to a close...I hope it continues to be an enjoyable read right up until the end. After all...it's what _fan fiction stuff_ is made of…Thanks.

**Synopsis:**

As John and Joss bask in the glory of becoming parents to twins, they continue to work with Finch and Detective Fusco when numbers are dispersed. The fact that they can work from within the computer lab in the bunker, while Detective Fusco and Finch work from the Library and Precinct, the four of them are able to get more done just as effectively. Meanwhile, John accompanies Joss to her next doctor's visit and finally meets Dr. Kei Tanaka. As Thanksgiving approaches they look forward to hosting a wonderful first time dinner with family and friends within their tight little secured circle. This promises to be a holiday filled with a few surprises.

**Excerpt: **_"I often wonder, how it could be, you loving me, two hearts in perfect harmony. I count the hours, until that day, a rhapsody plays, a melody for you and me. Until the moment when you give your love to me. You're the one, I care for, the one that I will wait for. There'll be sad songs, to make you cry. Love songs often do. They can, touch the heart, of someone new. Saying I love you."_

**Episode 4: Taylor**

Cold winter months were upon the city of New York again, and Joss was definitely worried about the homeless, but with the IA investigation of HR and NYPD departments, there was an even bigger bounty placed on her head. She'd asked John to check on them for her. He knew that this was a project close to her heart and he was more than willing to help.

The richness of Autumn hues could be seen in every town, neighborhood, and city everywhere, decorating the streets of the city with majestic paint strokes. Heavy snowfall had decreased to light flurries, giving way to the full beauty of Fall foliage. Everyone was gearing up for another brutal winter. To many it seemed that they'd just celebrated the holidays and already it was upon them again.

During the second week of November, Joss had already added a little Fall foliage décor inside the bunker with beautiful arrays of Autumn flowers, curtains, throw pillows and rugs. It was also the second Wednesday of November and time for her second visit to Dr. Tanaka's office. Joss was now eight weeks pregnant and had begun to see the expansion in her waistline, not to mention the extra fullness in her breasts, which John definitely noticed.

Dr. Tanaka had scheduled an ultrasound on her next visit. When she told John about the ultrasound and the possibility of hearing the babies heartbeats for the first time, and seeing an image of them, he was anxious and wanted to go with her, especially since it had been a slow week at the Library. But Joss wasn't sure how he'd react to certain "moments" during the exam. She'd gone through it with her late husband when she was pregnant with Taylor. One father-to-be described seeing his wife's doctor hands on her breasts, and expecting her womanhood, as a mixed feeling of jealousy and happiness.

…? Exactly.

When they arrived at the office, Dr. Tanaka was standing at the front desk discussing a patient's chart with the front desk clerk. His warm smile greeted them when they walked into the building. Right off the bat, John was not amused by Dr. Tanaka's cheesy grin, and he sure as hell wasn't expecting to see a handsome young man who looked to be in his late thirties or early forties.

_"Hi, you must be John Reese? I'm Dr. Kei Tanaka. It's so good to finally meet you"_, he said, shaking John's hand, his grip tight and firm.

_"Likewise"_, John retorted, his grip as equally tight and firm, if not more.

Dr. Tanaka looked at Joss and smiled.

_"Hi Jocelyn, how's my girl today?"_ he asked in his usual overly affectionate way.

John's smile quickly changed to a stern, hard gaze. She could see that he didn't like what Dr. Tanaka said at all, but she'd grown accustom to Tanaka's overtly need to be friendly and complimenting. He'd done it so often it didn't bother her one bit.

_"Come on back dear. I can go ahead and see you now."_ he said, placing his hand on her back and nudging her forward.

It seemed as if Dr. Tanaka had forgotten that John was standing there. Joss looked back over her shoulder and asked him if was coming with her. The look on his face was one she'd seen a few times before. John walked over, grabbed her hand and the two of them followed Dr. Tanaka to the examining room.

_"All right Jocelyn, you know what to do." _Dr. Tanaka said as he gave her an exam gown.

_"Be right back John"_, she said, looking over her shoulder at him.

Joss went into the bathroom to change into the gown and leave a urine sample. _"At least they'd gotten more private with peeing in a cup"_, she thought. _"There's just something wrong with walking through a crowded waiting room carrying a cup of piss." _

John sat quietly on one of the chairs near the hallway, and watched as Dr. Tanaka prepared the examining table.

_"Tell me Mr. Reese, is this your first time becoming a father?"_

John was not in the mood to talk to him, especially after he'd called her _my girl_. He glanced up at him and half-heartedly answered.

_"Yeah…first time."_

He watched as Dr. Tanaka leaned against the table, crossing his legs from the ankles up, and folded his arms. He had an athletic stature and John could easily see why his waiting rooms were _standing room only_.

_"Believe it or not, my dad delivered Jocelyn's son…Taylor. She was twenty-five at the time and I was twenty. I was a keyed up intern with a desire for the hands on approach. So…dad allowed me to assist him in the delivery room." _

_"Is that right."_ John said as he rubbed his chin and glared at the doctor. _"So, how long have you and Joss known each other…in a patient-doctor capacity I mean?"_

_"After I assisted dad with the delivery of her son, I completed my medical studies abroad in England. I returned to the states five years later at the age of twenty-five. That's when dad told me that she'd been deployed to Afghanistan."_

John leaned back in the chair, folded his arms and glared at Dr. Tanaka.

_"How did you end up becoming her gynecologist?"_

_"About six years ago, Jocelyn and her partner rescued a twenty-four year old pregnant woman after her husband had abused her. When they brought her in, I recognized Jocelyn, and at that moment I gave her my card. Three years later, she_ _called and scheduled an appointment, and I've been her gynecologist since then."_

_"I'm sorry, but is there a difference in the two? I mean, obstetrician and gynecologist? You do both?"_

_"Yes. Most obstetricians are gynecologist, by trade."_

It was beginning to sink in to John that although this was his first time experiencing the whole pregnancy thing, _Joss had done this before, and… with the 'boy band groupie' standing in front of him_.

Joss walked out of the bathroom gripping the front of the gown. She hopped onto the examining table and laid on her back, staring over at John and giving him a reassuring smile. She reached out her hand for him to come over and sit beside her in the chair next to the exam table. It was his idea to be there and she wanted him to experience every step of the moment with her.

Dr. Kei slid his hand inside the slit on the front of the gown and pushed it open revealing only her stomach area. John stood near him watching every move as Dr. Tanaka pressed gently into her stomach in a circular motion, then down around her waist and hips, feeling for any signs of abnormalities.

_"Coming along nicely Jocelyn", _he said as he winked at her, which wasn't lost on John._ "Tenderness in your breast lately?"_ he asked.

Joss nodded yes and gripped the sides of the exam table for two reasons…one, she hated when Dr. Tanaka squeezed and pressed down on her already tender and sore as hell breast, and two…John was definitely not going to like this part.

Dr. Tanaka slid his hand further up the gown to her breasts and began to squeeze and press them for abnormalities. There would be the normal lumpiness of developing milk ducts, but he'd be checking for other abnormal lumps. For whatever reason, John walked away from the table and stood in front of the door with his back turned to them. Joss had seen this reaction before. Her late husband didn't care to see another man with his hands on her breasts either, _doctor or no doctor_, is what her husband often said.

She'd asked her late husband why he felt that way, especially knowing that breasts exams were normal procedures, pregnant or not, his response to her at that time was short and to the point. He told her that _the "feeling was annoyingly indescribable, because...on the one hand, you know the doctor is doing what he is suppose to do, but...then again, to see his hands on your woman's breasts is not easy to watch." _After that, her late husband would only attend appointments with her when it didn't involve the doctor's hands on her breasts. She let him know at that time, that she thought his explanation was totally..._stupid._

Dr. Tanaka had gotten use to the reaction of husbands and boyfriends. He'd also encountered quite a few scary moments as an OB/GYN physician, from the insecurities of some of the fathers.

_"Now, let's see if we can find and hear the heartbeats"_, he said, reaching for a tube of gel and the ultrasound machine.

Joss glanced over at John and smiled. It was time for him to tuck away his crushed little boy ego and enjoy the next step of the exam with her. He walked back to the table, sat in the chair next to her, and eased his arm beneath her head and shoulders to prop her head up slightly. He ran his hand down her arm and gripped her hand. Dr. Tanaka squeezed the gel onto her stomach and moved the machine in a slow circular motion. When the image popped up on the screen, it was both haunting and exciting at the same time.

_"There you go mom...dad…say hello to your babies." _

Dr. Tanaka pointed at the two small images on the screen encaged in individual sacs.

_"The mass of the sacs take center stage right now, but the babies are visibly there", _he said as he continued to point at the tiny figures on the screen.

Dr. Tanaka continued to move the machine in a circular motion on her belly as the sound of the babies heartbeat grew louder.

_"God...this is incredible! We did that babe. They are our babies."_ John said, smiling broadly as he listened to the sound of the heartbeats.

He leaned down and kissed her, as if thanking her for the pregnancy and having the task of bringing children they'd created into the world.

_"I love you"_, he said softly.

_"Love you too", she responded, squeezing his hand tighter._

_"If you like, I can have the nurse print out a copy of the ultrasound image for you."_

_"Please do…we'd like that."_ she said in response to the doctor.

Dr. Tanaka cleaned the gel from her stomach and told her that she could get dressed. While Joss was in the bathroom changing, Tanaka had the nurse print copies for them. John was clearly thrilled at what he'd just witnessed. Although the image of the twins were barely visible, they had already captivated his heart. The moment was unbelievable for him.

A few minutes later the nurse walked in and handed Dr. Tanaka a manila folder containing copies of the ultrasound, with a small card attached, listing Joss next appointment date and a refill prescription for her prenatal vitamins. He gave John the folder and shook his hand.

_"Congratulation Mr. Reese. Hope you can attend future appointments with her."_

_"You can count on it." _

Once she'd dressed and walked back into the room, Dr. Tanaka told her that everything looked great and the babies were progressing as they should. He left the room, giving them a private moment alone. John hugged her tight kissing the top of her head repeatedly.

_"I love you so much babe." _

He opened the folder and stared at the picture, slowly running his fingers over the images. Once they were in the car, John had a few questions to ask her about Dr. Tanaka's need to be overly affectionate, and his "cute" choice of words. He wanted to have a little fun needling Joss.

_"His girl?" _John asked._ "And the wink...what was that all about?"_

_"one…two…three…four…five…six…sev…"_

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Counting. What are you doing?"_ she asked glaring over at him.

John said nothing as she continued to count down to calmness. He turned his face away from her and smiled. They were almost an hour and a half away from the bunker. Not ready to end their day together, John wanted to stop somewhere and grab a bite to eat.

_"Hungry?"_ he asked.

_"Not really, maybe a sandwich would be fine." _

John pulled into a quaint and cozy little high-end Bistro. The two of them got out of the car and walked into the shop. It reminded them of the coffee shop where they used to meet. The jolly little balding white guy behind the counter was friendly and very attentive. His high-pitched voice was somewhat whimsical if not comical.

_"Hi folks! I'm Sam, here to serve you. What can I get for you today?"_ he asked holding a notepad in one hand and a pen in the other.

Joss glanced at the white apron he was wearing and could see remnants of where he'd wiped his hands from serving other customers who were seated throughout the shop, but that was to be expected in a place like this.

_"Can you give us minute?"_ John asked as he grabbed the menu and roamed up and down the list of foods and desserts offered.

_"No pro-blem-o! Call me when you're ready."_ Sam said, smiling and whistling his way over to another couple who'd just entered the shop.

He could be heard across the room saying the same thing to them.

_"Hi folks! I'm Sam, here to serve you. What can I get for you today?"_

A few minutes later, John raised his hand to get Sam's attention, and within minutes he'd strolled back over and took their order. He ordered turkey on rye and a bottle of sparkling water, while Joss preferred roast beef with a glass of orange juice. While waiting for their orders to be filled, John walked over to the jukebox in the corner of the shop and inserted a five dollar bill into the slot. He selected five of his favorite artists and their songs. His choices seemed to be sending a message to Joss without him having to say a word. The list of songs were indeed racked with "love"._ Sad Songs, The Heart Won't Lie, Neither One of Us, Brand New Me, _and _Two People Fell in Love._

Just as _Sad Songs_ began to play, he stood in front of Joss and reached for her hand. She looked around the shop with a shy expression on her face, smiled and reluctantly took his hand. As they began to slow dance to the song, the shop erupted in applause as people sitting at their tables stood and began to clap loudly and cheer them on. Even Sam got in on the excitement of it all.

John stared into her eyes, gently kissed her and held Joss close as they danced to the music and song playing in the background. The sound of voices and loud clapping faded from both their minds. They heard nothing but two hearts beating as one, as the words to the song echoed softly throughout the quaint little Bistro.

_"Sometimes I wonder, by the look in your eyes, when I'm standing beside you, there's a fever burning deep inside. Is there another, in your memory? Do you think of that someone, when you hear that special melody? I always stop and think of you especially, when the words of a love song, touch the very heart of me. There'll be sad songs to make you cry. Love songs often do. They can, touch the heart, of someone new. Saying I love you. I love you."_

John twirled her around slowly and then pulled her body close to his, kissing her and gripping her hand tighter as the second verse played.

_"I often wonder, how it could be, you loving me, two hearts in perfect harmony. I count the hours, until that day, a rhapsody plays, a melody for you and me. Until the moment when you give your love to me. You're the one, I care for, the one that I will wait for. There'll be sad songs, to make you cry. Love songs often do. They can, touch the heart, of someone new. Saying I love you."_

By the time the first and second verses had played, several couples were dancing as well. Sam was kind enough to keep there sandwiches warm and drinks cold until the last verse of the song played. The two of them gazed at each other lovingly, never noticing how large the crowd had grown until they heard the cheers and saw the standing ovation they'd received.

Joss was beginning to see just how unpredictable John could be, and she loved every minute of it. After they'd eaten and received raves of compliments, and two free cups of latte on the house as they exited the Bistro, the two of them walked out of the shop arm-in-arm, stealing sweet pecks.

It was almost five in the evening when they reached the bunker. Finch had already called John and asked if he had a chance to check the information he'd sent, regarding a file they'd been working on together. After drinking half the latte, Joss had a stubborn headache that just wouldn't go away. She told John that she needed a nap. A few minutes later, he entered the room with a pitcher of water and a bottle of aspirins. Joss took two, rinsing them down with a few gulps of the water. He pulled the cover up to her waist, and kissed her on the cheek.

_"Get some rest babe. If you need anything, buzz my phone, I'll be in the lab. Love you",_ he said as he placed her phone down on the nightstand and endearingly ran his hand across her cheek.

In the computer lab, Finch had sent John an update on Taylor's flight, and when he'd arrive at the airport. Two days ago, Taylor told his mother that he might not be able to come home for the holidays, but now it seemed the Cadets would be coming home after all. Joss was heartbroken over the fact that her son would not be home for Thanksgiving, and possibly Christmas. She tried to put on a happy face, but John and Finch could see the anguish in her eyes.

It was Taylor's idea to surprise his mother. He called John and told him everything, and asked if he'd pick him up from the airport on the twenty-fifth, three days before Thanksgiving. He'd made plans to stay with them until the twenty-eighth of December. John was definitely anxious and excited. This would be the best surprise he could think of for her right now, especially since she'd been moping around from the moment Taylor told her that he might not make it home for Thanksgiving.

For the next five days Joss shopped for everything she'd need to prepare a wonderful Thanksgiving dinner. Fusco offered to come over and help her cook, but she knew better. Knowing that she could probably use the help, her mother and friend Carolyn arrived on the twenty-third of November.

For precautionary measures, Finch arranged for her mother to park her car in one of his garages, and allow him to drive them to the bunker. They arrived around seven o'clock that evening, and was amazed at the beauty of the bunker and its surroundings. Carolyn made sure to bring extra Danielle Steele romance novels for them to read, since they wouldn't be leaving until the day after Thanksgiving. Joss and John had decided soon after finding out about the pregnancy that they'd wait and tell everyone on Thanksgiving Day.

Monday, November twenty-fifth, promised to be a beautiful day. John and Joss had shared a passionate night of love making even though her mother and Carolyn was in the house. They were glad that the two of them was on the far end of the hall, because passions were running deep and wild in their bedroom that night, and neither held back anything.

Three days earlier, John and Shaw, with the help of Finch and Detective Fusco, thwarted an armored car robbery. The driver and one of the bank guards were shot and killed, leaving John to question the Machine's validity again. He wondered how the Machine could detect and save the life of one person and not the other. Why hadn't it dispersed numbers for the bank guard and driver of the armored truck?

After Finch arrived around six that evening, everyone assembled in the living room and had a wonderful time talking and becoming better acquainted. Everything was almost perfect as Joss glanced around the room looking at the warm smiling faces of those she loved dearly, chatting and laughing. Everything was almost perfect, except for the fact that Taylor wasn't among the crowd. It took all she had to really belt out a laugh or two. John kept looking over at her and would squeeze tighter around her waist each time he saw the sadness in her eyes.

During one of the conversations, Finch received a call. He got up and excused himself from the living room and walked down the hallway to the library. John waited a few minutes and then excused himself, joining Finch. Joss had already filled her mom and Carolyn in on the fact that John and his partner could be called to work on a moment's notice. She'd lied about the kind of work they were involved in for security reasons. She felt that the less they knew about it, the safer they'd be. The three women were deep in fun conversations, laughing and enjoying each other, when John strolled halfway the hallway and interrupted.

_"Joss, sweetheart…can you come here for a minute?"_

_"Be right there John."_ she said, smiling at her mother and friend as she exited the room.

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Listen babe…Finch and I have to leave for a few hours, but we'll be back as soon as we can. Sort of an emergency."_

_"A new number?"_ she asked.

_"Yeah…you can say that."_ John responded.

_"You two be careful. Sure you don't need my help? Mom and Carolyn can keep each other entertained for a while."_

_"Not on your life babe. We'll be fine. This shouldn't take too long."_

John gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and exited the underground garage. She walked back into the living room smiling, and joined in on the conversation Carolyn and her mother were sharing.

_"Anything wrong dear?"_ her mother asked.

_"No mom",_ she responded. _"They have something that they need to take care of, that's all. Nothing major."_

Carolyn stared at her, sheepishly grinning. Her stare had curiosity written all over it and was driving Joss crazy.

_"What?...Carolyn. I know that look. The last time you stared at me like that, and with that kind of sneaky smile, you'd blabbed to the whole college dorm that I had a crush on the coach of the college football team."_

_"I can't put my finger on it right now Joss, but…there's something different about you."_

Her mother was sipping on her third cup of coffee and snacking on a slice of the walnut pound cake she'd baked and brought with her.

_"Yeah…I noticed that too. You know…if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're pregnant."_ Her mother said, glancing over at Joss and smiling.

_"That's it! You're pregnant aren't you?"_ Carolyn asked, excitedly jumping up from the couch as if someone had lit a fire under her.

Joss felt trapped, to say the least. Her and John wanted to surprise everyone on Thanksgiving day with the news. She knew that she had to come up with a good old fashion "white lie" and fast.

_"Mom!...Carolyn, please…get real. No…really. What the two of you see is probably concern in my eyes."_ She leaned forward and almost in a whispered voice said, _"I think John's going to ask me to marry him after the holidays. He's been hinting around about our need to make it legal."_

She felt as if she had just told them a sacred secret, but anything would be better than spoiling the big secret about her pregnancy. The news of a prominent proposal was just as exciting to the ladies. Carolyn always told Joss that being engaged is one thing, but making it legal was an entirely different ball game. And if anyone knew about long engagements, Carolyn did. She'd been engaged to her fiancé for nine years, only to be left with nothing but the ring, after learning that he'd ran off with another woman and gotten married.

As the old saying goes, "_time sure passes fast when you're having fun_", and fun was what the three ladies were having. It was almost eleven o'clock and the three of them were still engaged in enjoyable conversations. Joss kept glancing at her watch, hoping that John and Harold were ok and hadn't ran into any serious problem.

Meanwhile... at the JFK airport, terminal two, John and Taylor placed his military bag and suitcases into the trunk, while Finch remained in the car with Bear. They'd stopped by the Library to relieve Leon of his dog sitting duties before driving to the airport to pick up Taylor. It didn't take long for Bear and Taylor to bond. John shouted out a few words in Dutch to the dog, and he extended his paw for Taylor to shake it. From that moment on, he'd fallen in love with Bear.

Now eighteen, Taylor had grown into quite a handsome young man. He had muscles protruding everywhere, and had even grown a light fuzz above his top lip, not to mention his deep voice. John could only think, "_What a difference two years makes_", as he glanced into the rearview mirror at Taylor.

_"Mom has no idea that I'm coming…right?"_ he asked, running his hand over Bear's shiny coat as he rested his head on Taylor's lap.

_"No…wouldn't dream of spoiling the surprise."_ John responded.

_"So, young man, tell us, how do you like the Academy?"_ Finch asked.

Taylor was so excited and eager to share everything about the Academy with the two men, they didn't get another chance to speak until they pulled up to the gate of the bunker, and John entered the code. Taylor was amazed at how the gates slowly opened.

_"Wow! This is tight!"_ he shouted. Even Bear got in on the excitement and started barking.

Finch and John looked at each other and smiled.

_"It's home son."_ John said, looking at Taylor in the reaview mirror.

When they entered the underground garage, Taylor jumped out of the car and ran over to the Hummer H3, jumping up and down in excitement. The first time he'd looked upon a Hummer, he was in love with its style from then on. He spread his arms out over the hood of the vehicle and laid his head down. Both men laughed at how little it took to excite the young people of today.

Once they'd entered the Library, Taylor was even more awestruck, turning in circles, his mouth agape, his eyes stretched wide. John suggested that he remain in the library with Finch. He needed a few minutes to let Joss know that they'd made it back. He entered the living room, greeted by a hug and kiss from Joss, as her mother and Carolyn looked on in satisfaction of their affection for each other.

"So, have you ladies been behaving?" John asked.

"Of course we have", she said, her arms wrapped in his as she led him to the couch. "Right ladies?"

"Joss was just telling us how much she's going to miss not having Taylor home for the holidays." Carolyn said.

The ladies were so caught up in their thoughts of Taylor not being home for the holidays, they didn't see Finch enter the living room with Taylor in tow. They were all sitting on the sofa with their backs to the hallway leading to the library.

_"Why all of the sad faces?"_ Taylor said as he leaned down and wrapped his arms around his mother's neck.

By then his grandmother and Carolyn had turned completely around and was looking up at him with their mouths wide opened. Joss glanced over at John. He smiled and said nothing, knowing that this was exactly what she wanted, her son home for the holidays. Carolyn jumped up and ran around the sofa. She grabbed Taylor and hugged him so tight he could barely catch his breath. Once she'd released him, he walked over to his grandmother.

_"Nana…"_ he said planting a loving kiss on her jaw.

She smiled and patted his cheeks. _"Why didn't you tell us you would be coming home?"_

_"I wanted it to be a surprise grandma."_

Taylor turned and looked at Joss. He reached down and pulled her up from the couch as John and Finch looked on, both filled with emotion. He placed his arms around his mother.

_"Missed you mom"_, he said embracing her tightly, his eyes closed, his head on her shoulder.

She'd buried her head in his chest and rubbed his back, silently crying.

_"God, I missed you Taylor."_

She ran her hands across his face, his chest, up and down his arms, embracing him with the warmth and love that only a mother could give. John and Finch could see the close bond between them. They stood silently in the background. The broad grins on their faces, and tears in their eyes, were indication enough that her happiness was all that mattered.

Thanksgiving day had arrived and the ladies were busy putting finishing touches to the food and decorations. They'd been preparing the dinner for two days. Occasionally, they would be able to recruit the men to help out. One of the highlights of the busy day was when Finch was given the simple task of chopping an onion. He went through almost an entire box of tissues. It was indeed the laugh of the day.

Later that evening around six, guests began to arrive, some in pairs. The bunker was beautifully decorated with an array of fall foliage and rich hues of Autumn colors. Beautiful ice sculptures of an Indian and Pilgrim adorned the panel of floor to ceiling windows in the living room. The sculptures were surrounded with cornucopias of fresh fruits and vegetables, haystacks, fall colored leaves and pumpkins.

The dining room table was set and ready for dinner, adorned with centerpieces of fruit bowls filled with yellow, green and red apples, nestled among fresh green leaves and vines of grapes and cranberries. The fruit bowls glowed from tapered lit candles inserted in the center of each. The buffet table contained a variety of delicious foods to choose from. A champagne and wine bar was set up near the kitchen. Everything was absolutely stunning. Talk among the guests were of nothing but the beauty of the bunker and Thanksgiving themed decorations and food.

Zoe Morgan and Shaw arrived together holding hands and stealing kisses. Leon arrived alone, dressed as if he was auditioning for a "men in black" role. His ego was quickly crushed when he saw Zoe and Shaw cuddling out on one of the balconies. He was hoping to hook up with her at the dinner, but he'd just lost out. Lionel arrived a little late, only because he'd stopped by to spend a little time with his mother and other family members. He made sure to leave a little room for a second helping of Thanksgiving dinner.

When dinner was finally served, John did the honor of carving the turkey. It was perfect. The ladies really did an excellent job. The water chestnut stuffing and juicy, succulent roasted turkey had guests asking for second and third helpings. Fusco made several trips to the buffet table, and so did Carolyn. Joss couldn't help but notice that the two of them seemed to take an interest in each other, especially after Carolyn remarked to her that she loved a man with a big appetite. Joss consciously thought, "_Why not, she love to cook and Lionel love to eat. A match made in heaven_."

In between hosting their guests, John and Joss would sneak away into empty rooms and steal a passionate kiss. If he wasn't pulling her into a room, she was pulling him into one. Occasionally, she'd get to spend some quiet moments out on the balcony with Taylor and Bear.

Meanwhile, Finch and her mother engaged in several long discussions about history, ending up in the library a few times. With over thirty years of teaching history to high school and college students, Finch seemed to have met his match. Later, Leon and John paired off against Lionel and Finch in a friendly game of chess. Naturally, Finch and Fusco won, which dealt another blow to Leon's already fragiled ego.

Several hours later around midnight, guests had begun to wind down, and most of the food had been devoured. With everyone sitting around the living room chatting and sipping wine, John stood and called for the attention of everyone. He walked over to where Joss was sitting between her mother and Taylor. He reached for her hand and the two of them stood before the guests.

_"Joss and I want to thank you all for sharing this wonderful Thanksgiving with us. All of you have made this a memorable celebration. Now…Joss and I would like to share a memorable moment with all of you. We consider everyone here as family and friends." _He looked at Joss and smiled._ "Babe, would you do the honor?"_

She nervously looked at everyone, and without much hesitation, decided to just blurt it out.

_"Ok…here goes…John and I are pregnant…with twins!"_

They scanned the faces of everyone there. Some looked shocked, while others struggled to speak. Once the initial shock left their faces, John and Joss were both bombarded with hugs, kisses and congratulations.

Carolyn screamed, shouting, _"I knew it! You didn't fool me not one bit!"_

Shaw clapped, while Zoe couldn't resist the urge to touch Joss stomach. Her mother hugged and kissed them both on the cheek, and Lionel staked his position as "uncle". Leon congratulated them in his native language.

_"Omedetou" _He bowed, kissed her hand and shook John's hand.

_"Arigatou"_, John retorted, catching a few guests by surprise.

Finch already knew the secret, even before John. Taylor had not shown any kind of emotion, and now...all eyes were on him. He walked over to them and shook John's hand, hugged him and patted him on his back. He stared as his mother for a few seconds, then wrapped his arms around her.

_"Congratulations mom, you're going to be an excellent mother, after all, look at how nice I turned out. Besides, I've always wanted a little brother or sister, and now…you guys are giving me two."_

The sound of crying was inevitable. The words Taylor spoke was so heartfelt and touching. Leon and Fusco began to clap and others joined in. John had to quiet them down again, because he had one more announcement to make. This announcement hadn't been shared with anyone, not even Finch.

_"Can I have your attention…one more time, please."_ He requested.

Everyone turned their attention back onto the beaming couple standing before them. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. John turned to face Joss again. He held her hands in his, and began to state all of the reasons why she is the love of his life, his soul mate, his lover, best friend, and how much she completes him. He thanked her mother for bringing her into the world, and allowing him to love her as much as she does. He looked over in the direction of Taylor and thanked him for sharing his mother with him.

The first time, he'd placed his grandmother's ring on her finger, and declared before Taylor and her mother, that they wanted to become engaged. This time, he was going to ask for her hand in marriage. John knelt down on one knee. Carolyn almost started crying and screaming but Taylor eased over and stood next to her, squeezing her hand tight. John's voice was a little shaky, unlike that night when he kept _telling_ her that he wanted to marry her. This time he was _asking_. He removed a jewelry box from his pants pocket, and slowly opened it to reveal a gorgeous five carat ring, which he'd had the band of the ring designed to match the ring on her finger that his grandmother had given him.

_"Joss…will you marry me?"_ he asked, looking up at her.

She stared at him, her eyes filled with tears, as if seeking confirmation, she glanced around the room.

_"Yes"_, she said, shaking her head in second confirmation.

John slowly stood and took her hand in his.

_"The ring that you have on your finger…the ring that my grandmother sealed with a kiss, symbolizes the first layer of the foundation of our love. We've come a long way babe, since that morning in the coffee shop. Amid the setbacks and challenges we've faced, here we are, the two of us."_

He removed his grandmother's ring from her finger. Never before had they been able to remove it, but tonight was different. Tonight, he removed the ring, slid it onto her ring finger and kissed it, just as his grandmother had done decades ago. Then...John removed the five carat ring from the box.

_"This ring symbolizes family bond. It is the second layer of the foundation to which we are building together. A foundation that I hope will last a lifetime." _

He slid the second ring onto her finger and sealed it with a kiss and warm embrace. Amid cheers, loud whistles, clapping and a lot of tears, one-by-one, guests congratulated them and held up glasses of champagne to honor Joss and John with a toast.

It was almost two in the morning when Joss, her mother and Carolyn finished putting everything away and cleaning up the bunker. It was spotless. Taylor and John was in the library having a man-to-man talk. Taylor wanted him to know that he'd be proud to call him dad, and as equally proud to be called his son. He told John that there were so many times that he wished he'd had a father to talk to about certain male issues, and now, he felt that he had been blessed with him coming into his life at this moment. John assured him that he would always be there for him, night or day, and promised to try and be the best dad and young man could ever hope for.

After the ladies finished putting everything away, her mother and Carolyn retired upstairs to their bedrooms. Taylor agreed to sleep in the room Joss had chosen for the babies until Carolyn and his grandmother leave for Connectucut. Joss walked into the living room over to where John was standing in front of the window staring out into the darkness. She walked up behind him and slid her arms around his waist.

_"I love you"_, she said, kissing the center of his back.

John turned around and planted a loving kiss on her lips.

_"Come on…let's go to bed."_

The two of them took a nice hot shower together and made love until almost four in the early morning hours. This had indeed been an unforgettable Thanksgiving.

Her mom and Carolyn left around ten o'clock that morning. Later, John, Joss and Taylor enjoyed a beautiful day together, exploring the grounds of the bunker, and watching Bear chase a few birds that had flown to the ground in search of seeds and berries that had fallen from trees.

For the next two weeks, Joss made sure that she would enjoy every moment she could with Taylor. Meanwhile John, Finch and Shaw worked to save the lives of those in danger. Occasionally, Joss would assist them from the computer lab, but her pregnancy was beginning to show. She was now in her tenth week of pregnancy. She was glad that Taylor was home for a while. The first week of December was busy for them, and there was much to get done before Christmas day. Security was still a necessity and they had to be careful.

**Chapter 9: Under New Management**

**Episode 1: The Call**

Now in her eleventh week of pregnancy, Taylor accompanies his mother to her next appointment. Later, after dropping her off at the bunker, she allows him to use the car to hang out with his friends. With John and Shaw in Paris working on a case, Detective Fusco and Finch are busy working on a few numbers in the city. Home alone, Joss receives a call. Thinking that it's John or Taylor, she answers. The voice on the other end of the call sends chills up her spine. Chapter nine revisits drama and suspense as things heats up with HR's investigation and the trial of Carl Elias.


End file.
